Sinceridad ante el corazón
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Una bella chica fallece al salvarle la vida al chico que ama con todo su corazón pero el rey de los demonios la rescata del sufrimiento que ella pasaría, sin darse cuenta su vida da un giro completamente, ahora es convertida en un demonio pero que demonio seria ella, con el tiempo se ha haciendo amigos, y un par de pestañeo su vida ya no vuelve hacer la mima que antes tuvo.
1. El inicio de la maldicion

Sinceridad ante el corazón

Bueno antes de comenzar la gran historia presente quiero aclarar algunos detalles. Este fanfic será un poco confuso así que espero que le entiendan. Sera de sobrenatural, amor, crimen, mejor dicho de todo.

-DiazGuiselle

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

En la mejor Instituto de paga en la hermosa ciudad de Konohagakure no sato a sucedido un grave accidente, una joven de cabellera azulina con ojos negros ha fallecido en un fuerte accidente automovilístico, la causa fue que ella, dio su vida para salvar a esa persona que mas amaba en este mundo, cuando el choque se impacto en ella, el chico que le veía triste vio que en las facciones de esa hermosa chica se le notaba la ultima sonrisa que vería en su vida. Porque ella le salvo la vida se pregunto internamente, no podía entender, hasta que en sus recuerdos busco, esa chica era la única que había amado con tanto amor, la única chica que lo alejo de la oscuridad con el fin de llenarle paz y amor, por su culpa ella perdió la vida en ese accidente, el nombre de esa hermosa chica de cabellera azulina, Hinata. Ahora ese chico de mirada triste azulina cabellera rubia con ropa negra llorando con las demás personas en el funeral de esa chica, no volvería ser el mismo por mucho tiempo. Hasta que estuvo en tercer grado de secundaria cuando conoció a esa chica con facciones raras e hermosas, cabellera rosada algo extraño verle ese color de cabello en una persona, ojos color jade hermoso, y una sonrisa que le lleno el vacio en su corazón, ella le ayudo a olvidarse de su sufrimiento y su mordimiento, jamás pensó que se encontraría con Hinata en preparatoria.

**-Capitulo 1-**

La hermosa brisa del viento en época de octubre tocaba el rostro de Uzumaki Naruto de edad 16 años, caminaba junto a su novia Haruno Sakura tomados de la mano, una pareja muy querida por la preparatoria, caminaban rumbo a su escuela como todos los días, cuando entraron por esas grandes puertas de ese Instituto, el clima había cambiado, se podía sentir que algo grave ocurriría, no haciendo caso a esos pensamientos ambos tomaron rumbo a su primera clase del lunes con el honorable profesor de literatura y matematicas Hatake Kakashi el hombre sin rostro según sus alumnos.

Buenos días chicos, hoy tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos en nuestra clase- Educadamente dijo Kakashi- Pasen- Dio la orden Kakashi, la puerta se abrió dejando ver algo sorprendente para Naruto, una chica de cabellera azulina larga, ojos color perla, una sonrisa hermosa que el únicamente conocía, junto con un muchacho con mirada penetrante, cabellera oscura como la noche pero con toques azulinos, una sonrisa de superioridad se veían en sus pálidos labios- Dejen presentarlos, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata vienen de la mejor escuela de Italia, asi que sean educados con ellos chicos- Dijo Kakashi para asignarles lugar a los nuevos alumnos suyos

/ Pensamiento de Naruto /

Esas características son de Hinata pero sus ojos son diferentes, puede ser que esa chica se parezca a Hinata solamente debe ser eso pero, reconocería esa bella sonrisa donde fuera y estoy segurísimo que es de Hinata, y quien es ese chico me da mala sensación, tengo que dejar de pensar en Hinata pero esa chica.

Naruto pon atención a la clase- Exclamo molesto el profesor, Naruto se había quedado embobado pensando pero viendo a la chica nueva y todos se percataron de ello, hasta los amigos de Naruto pensaban igual que el.

P-Por supuesto Kakashi-sensei-Dijo Naruto para apuntar lo que el profesor escribia en el pizarrón, su mirada se perdió en la ventana pero esa chica nueva ocupaba ese asiento y delante de ella ese chico llamado Sasuke.

El modulo con el famoso profesor con una historia se paso rápido, ahora tocaba la clase con Anko que era biología, pero por salud no fue a la clase todos los compañeros muy emocionados por tener un modulo libre pero el nuevo profesor llego

Buenos días chicos, soy el nuevo profesor, mi nombre Orochimaru, nos divertiremos mucho durante 3 meses, su maestra Anko no podrá asistir debido a su salud- Se presento adecuadamente el tipo raro que les dio demasiado miedo a todos excepto al chico nuevo

Hoy hablaremos sobre los cambios de los cuerpos, quien quiere ayudarme con este tema- Pregunto Orochimaru pero nadie levanto su mano, asi que prefirió decir quien pasaria- Deja veo en la lista… en numero 28 Uchiha Sasuke puede ayudarme- Dijo Orochimaru, las miradas de los demas se fijaron en el chico nuevo, este nomas suspiro y tomo ese marcados con furia como si el marcador le hubiera hecho algo terrible- Antes que empieces en anotar el tema primero leelo para que sus demas compañeros sepan de que esta escribiendo- Dijo Orochimaru recibió una mirada del demonio por parte del Uchiha, sus compañeros se empezaron a reir por el comentario que dijo su profesor hacia su nuevo compañero, pero también recibió esa mirada tan penetrante que el poseía, rompió el marcados con dos dedos, el marcador era muy grueso, los demas se sorprendieron, Sasuke estaba apunto de romper el escritorio con su puño hasta que

Sasuke que crees estar haciendo- Exclamo fuertemente Hinata, las miradas de sus compañeros ahora posaban en ella- Que te eh dicho sobre usar fuerza bruta para lastimar a alguien- Nuevamente Hinata lo dijo fuertemente, Sasuke frunció el ceño

Tu no me das ordenes Hyuga- La voz de Sasuke sobresalto a los demas, no creyeron que el Uchiha tenía esa voz tan ''Varonil''

Ah no, mira bien hermano, la próxima vez que mires a alguien con esa mirada horrible no me dejas otra que golpearte con mi propio puño- Exclamo ya molesta Hinata, los demas se le quedaron viendo con cara de miedo pero su sorpresa fue que ella utilizara hermano

Escucha bien hermanita, tu no me mandas, oh quieres que- Fue interrumpido por su profesor ya estaba molesto, habían interrumpido su preciada clase por una discuta entre hermanos

Ustedes dos a dirección- Fueron las últimas palabras del maestro, el timbre sonó, se los llevo a la dirección para un castigo justo para esos dos, llegando a la dirección, una mujer ''joven'' estaba sentada en su comodo sillón de cuero viendo por la ventana de su amplia oficina, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar ver a Orochimaru molesto con los dos nuevos alumnos

Puedo cuestionar que paso aquí- Pregunto Tsunade tranquila aun con su mirada en la vista de la ventana

Estos dos interrumpieron mi clase para tener una pelea de hermanos- Contesto molesto Orochimaru

Tranquilo Orochimaru yo me ocupo de esto- Dijo Tsunade para decirle- Te puedes retirar por ahora- Orochimaru cerró la puerta, Tsunade aun tenia la vista por la ventana- Sasuke, Hinata, primer dia y ya están peleando, pero una cosa antes de que se vayan, no digan nada de nada y tu Hinata no hables con cierta persona- Dijo Tsunade para dar un leve suspiro y cerrando los ojos, ellos asintieron y salieron de la oficina, la clase que tendrían seria con el de historia, y ese es Uchiha Madara el tío de Sasuke.

Buenos días, damas y caballeros, daremos inicio a la clase de Historia, tomen sus asientos y guarden silencio, y bienvenidos a la preparatoria Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke- Educadamente saludo a esos dos, los conocía perfectamente desde ese accidente nada fue igual.

/ Flash back /

Un lugar donde no era el cielo ni tierra, el rey de los demonios de encontraba sentado en su trono, contemplando a sus súbditos, algo que percato se le hizo muy interesante, en la tierra una joven chica arriesgo su dulce y lamentable vida para salvar la otra de un chico que ella amaba, eso hizo que Madara sintiera un poco de culpa, así que utilizo un hechizo para devolverle la vida a esa doncella, los recuerdos de ella las dejo intactas, cuando esa chica despertó no estaba en el hospital ni en ninguna parte que ella conociera si no en el reinado del rey Madara, la chica se asusto demasiado cuando lo vio, el solo sonrió por la actitud de la chica y se le acerco con una velocidad fuera de lo humano- Deberías ser agradecida conmigo, te eh vuelto a la vida, pero por lo que veo has renacido como un demonio al igual que este reinado, tu valentía al rescatar a ese chico idiota me ha dejado sorprendido, eres la primera que rescato deberías sentirte especial, mi nombre es Uchiha Madara el rey de los demonios y tu pequeña chica te has convertido en uno- Dijo con malicia Madara, Hinata retrocedió lentamente, corrió para alejarse pero sus intentos no funcionaron, se había topado con dos chicos parecidos a ese rey

Ten cuidado niña, que no somos cuidadores si te caes- Dijo con irritación el menor de los dos

Que desconsiderado de tu parte Sasuke, déjame presentarme soy Uchiha Itachi el príncipe del reinado y este es mi tonto hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke, por lo que veo no eres de aquí fuiste rescatada de esa muerte o me equivoco- Pregunto curioso Itachi con una sonrisa adornaba esos labios, Hinata se sonrojo de solo verlo, lo único que pudo decir fue un sí pero con mucho tartamudeo

Descuida que no mordemos, bueno si pero, contigo será diferente, por tus ojos perlados ahora perteneces a la familia Hyuga un raro espécimen al igual que el Uchiha debido a sus ojos- Dijo Itachi, Hinata solo parpadeaba del asombro y Sasuke la veía con enfado

-DiazGuiselle


	2. Recuerdos del pasado

**-Capitulo 2-**

**Los recuerdos del pasado**

Las horas de clase avanzaban lentamente, Naruto contemplaba a la chica nueva, aun tenía ese malestar en su corazón, por alguna razón pensaba que esa chica era el amor de su corazón pero si ella falleció hace bastante tiempo porque volvió o acaso fingió su muerte ese fue el pensamiento de Naruto. Después de la dura clase con Maito gai el profesor de gimnasia, todos descansaban excepto esos dos chicos se veían tan relajados como si ese duro entrenamiento no fue nada para aquellos dos individuos, ahora tocaba el famoso receso tan esperado por muchos de la preparatoria.

Naruto se juntaba con sus amigos que había conocido en la secundaria, ellos fueron una gran salvación para Naruto, ellos fueron los que poco a poco opacaron el lugar de Hinata pero aun el Uzumaki la recordaba con tanto anhelo, almorzaban en la terraza de la escuela, todos sacaron sus comidas y empezaron a comer su nutritivo aperitivo pero Naruto no comía, estaba con ese pensamiento en su cabeza.

Naruto tienes que comer por lo menos algo- Comento su novia, se percato que Naruto no comía nada y empezó a sospechar si es debido a la chica nueva

No tengo hambre- Fue la contestación de el chico rubio- Porque ella me recuerda a Hinata-Dijo nuevamente, los demás pararon de comer, también habían pensado en ese asunto

Si te importaría no queremos hablar de ese tema de nuevo- Comento Kiba el amante de los caninos

Pero acaso no les dolió la muerte de Hinata- Exclamo molesto Naruto, acaso el era el único que aun la quería con todo su corazón

Por supuesto que sí pero eso paso hace bastante tiempo, además con solo verle la cara a la chica nueva se me a figura a Hinata a mi mejor amiga tú crees que no me duele- Comento molesto Kiba

Hablando de la chica nueva- comento Ino la gran amiga de Naruto- sus ojos son extraños me causan miedo- Suspiro levemente Ino, aun recordaba con anhelo a su mejor amiga, todos los días visitaba el cementerio en el cual Hinata fue enterrada, le llevaba flores muy hermosas y platicaba con ella –Al igual que el chico nuevo- Dijo por ultimo Ino para abrazarse en sus rodillas

Comencemos a hablar de eso, no se dieron cuenta que el profesor de Historia tiene el mismo apellido que ese chico- Dijo nuevamente Shikamaru, los demás abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa, no se habían fijado de ese detalle

Tenemos que averiguar todo sobre los Uchihas y de esa chica, pero no me cabe entender porque se dijeron que eran hermanos si sus apellidos y sus características físicas son diferentes- Comento Shino ajustándose sus gafas oscuras, los demás asintieron

Hinata y Sasuke se habían sentado en una banca un poco alejado de los salones, Hinata estaba sentada suspirando levemente al igual que Sasuke habían terminado de comer, estaban que mas llenos, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba que mas pensativa y recordó que cuando ella falleció por proteger a un chico de cabellera rubia se dio cuenta que era ese chico Uzumaki Naruto.

Estas pensando en el, verdad- Comento tranquilamente el Uchiha mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabellera oscura

Si, como olvidarlo, pero no que debo de quejar, di mi vida por él y no me arrepiento- Comento con un suspiro Hinata su mirada se dirigió en el cielo que estaba poniéndose nublado

Pues deberías, gracias a él, ahora eres un demonio al igual que yo, estas encadenada a este destino al igual que yo, pero con un sola diferencia, yo nací demonio y tu una humana insignificante- Comento nuevamente Sasuke, veía de reojo la reacción de Hinata pero no obtuvo nada seguía tranquila como si la vida ya no fuera si ninguna importancia para ella

Si naci humana que tiene que ver, gracias a tu tío me convirtió en esta clase de pesadilla, pero por lo menos volví a vivir, pero hay algo que no puedo entender- Dijo Hinata, su mirada se dirigió a la de Sasuke que contemplaba el cielo

Que es lo que no puedes entender- Dijo Sasuke sin apartar su vista del cielo que pronto llovería

Ya no siento nada por Naruto-kun- Se acostó en el pasto verdoso y cerro sus ojos quería descansar de este día que aun no terminaba, la mirada de Sasuke de dirigió en Hinata que ya estaba dormida, en sus labios pálidos se mostro una sonrisa que era rara vez que se le veía, se incoo para darle un beso en la frente y como Hinata se acostó a su lado y la abrazo, pero Sasuke no sintió que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación que tuvo con su ''hermana''

Tengo que decirle a Naruto sobre esto- Dijo Ino que había salido de la terraza para ir al baño que se encontraba un poco retirado de los salones, pero no pudo evitar escuchar todo, tenía razón esa es Hinata la que había fallecido, Sasuke le levanto de golpe cuando escucho un estruendo por donde ellos estaban, se levanto y se dirigió al lugar donde había escuchado tal cosa y se encontró a su tio sentado con una sonrisa maliciosa

Porque esa sonrisa- Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

Jamás me había imaginado ese lado tan tierno sobrino- Rio de malicia, Sasuke veía como a tu tio riendo de esa manera hasta le dio miedo y retrocedió- Pero que no se te olvide el trato que hicimos hace tiempo sobrino mio, esa chica te pertenecerá para siempre, y si intenta escapar no dudes en…- Se cayó rápidamente sintió que alguien se acercaba le hizo una seña a su sobrino para que este se alejase pero no omitió caso y le provoco enfado

Madara-san necesito de su ayuda- Comento Kakashi con unos documentos importantes que traía en su brazo izquierdo, Madara se levanto en donde estaba sentado y se fue junto con Kakashi para arreglar esos asuntos, Sasuke veía como estos dos se alejaba y se iba donde había dejado dormir a Hinata, dio la vuelta y ella no estaba se asusto mucho, en donde se había metido esa niña, si era un príncipe de las tinieblas porque no escucho cuando esta se había levantado o raptado, se concentro desde que había peleado con su hermano Itachi sus poderes no funcionaban correctamente, un grito lo saco de sus pensares ese grito lo conocía perfectamente era de Hinata, con la velocidad que poseía fue rápido al lugar y se encontró a Hinata corralada en una pared y ese chico de cabellera rubia la miraba con enfado

Porque demonios Hinata, no se suponía que habías fallecido- Exclamo molesto Naruto hacia la chica de ojos color perla, ella por accidente abrió sus ojos, como diablos. Sabía que era Hinata

N-No sé de qué habla Uzumaki-san- Contesto nerviosa a lo cual a Naruto le hizo dudar, su mano se acercaba en su mejilla, los demás veían como este la veía detenidamente, le rozo la mejilla y esta se tenso, no pudo evitar y grito-S-SASUKEE!- Naruto se alejo de ella y volteo y Sasuke tenía esa mirada en la cual había llegado en el Instituto, los demas se tensaron a ver esa mirada de odio puro, el chico de cabellera rubia lo veía detenidamente, una lucha de miradas se vio presente, Sasuke camino lentamente donde estaba Hinata asustada, paso por un lado de Naruto y siguió caminando, tomo de la mano a Hinata y se la llevo lejos de ahí.

No fue una buena idea- Comento Sakura

No me digas- Comento Naruto

Sasuke estaba que mas ardido, con su tio y con esos imbéciles compañeros que tenia, como que secuestrar a una chica mientras dormía no era grato, aun tomados de la manos, se la llevo a otro lugar que no era muy transitado por los alumnos, le solto la mano y empezó a hablar

Porque estabas con aquellos- Dijo fríamente Sasuke

No lose Sasuke- Dijo ella enojada- cuando desperté estaba con ellos, como saben que soy Hinata la que falleció- Pregunto con nerviosismo

Explícate- Pregunto Sasuke

Me preguntaron cómo había sobrevivido a ese accidente y que no me hiciera la tonta que era Hinata y pues me sujetaron muy fuerte hasta se me hizo rojo el brazo- Le enseño el brazo a Sasuke con inocencia

Ya no te duermas para que no te vuelvan a raptar de esa manera y porque tu brazo esta sangrado?- Pregunto Sasuke veía el brazo de Hinata y vio que transcurría sangre, no pudo aguantarse esa sangre que veía salir de ese brazo, lo agarro y lo empezó a lamer

S-Sasuke Q-Que H-Haces- Tartamudeo Hinata al sentir la lengua de Sasuke lamer su sangre pero sintió los colmillos de este morderle- S-Sasuke- Gimió del dolor, Sasuke no paraba de chupar sangre estaba a punto de desmayarse hasta que el paro

No aguantas una pequeña mordida Hinata- Burlonamente se lo dijo, Hinata se sonrojo, tenía un dolor terrible en su brazo hasta una marca de esos colmillos

U-Una pequeña mordida casi me desmayo- Hinata tenía un puchero en su rostro y a Sasuke le dio risa


	3. Guardianes del cielo

**-Capitulo 3-**

**Un trió amoroso empieza**

El temible rey de las demonios estaba mas que ardido, la directora del gran Instituto le había dicho que si se acercaba a la chica Hyuga mas de lo normal no le quedaba que otra que mandarlo al infierno a la cárcel que se encontraba en lo mas profundo de esa dimensión oscura, la primera amenaza que le hacían a su persona no lo podía permitir el era el rey de los demonios y esa directora una simple guardiana de la chica que le volvió a la vida, caminaba por los pasillos fríos del Instituto pensando en su plan que llevaría a cabo muy pronto, al cual incluía sus dos sobrinos favoritos, sonrió maliciosamente a su idea, esto no se podía quedar así, sintió una mirada en sus espaldas volteo a ver quien era la persona que le veía así y se fijo que era la chica quien pensaba, se le acerco para darle una cálido saludo ''amistoso''.

Buenos días señorita Hyuga- Saludo educadamente, Hinata parpadeo, era la primera que vez que el le saludaba de esa manera pero entendió luego, alguien los observaba lejos, así que decidió seguirle la corriente

Buenos días Madara-sensei- Saludo con una bella sonrisa que adorno sus facciones blancas, Madara le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió con un beso en su mejilla en el cual se sonrojo levemente era la primera vez desde hace aproximadamente 4 años que se sonrojaba de esa manera

La persona quien se les quedo viendo salio de la oscuras sombras, era nada menos que su profesor Hatake Kakashi, se sorprendio Hinata al no verlo con su tapabocas, se sonrojo bruscamente su profesor sin ese tapabocas era otra persona, hasta le parecio atractivo de una manera madura, Kakashi empezo a hablar.

Hinata se que tu falleciste hace bastante tiempo, pocos conocemos la verdad acerca del profesor de Historia, tranquila no te hare daño solo quiero saber el porque ese tipo te salvo la vida- Cuestiono tranquilamente Kakashi, Hinata abrio bruscamente los ojos- No te deberías de sorprender de esa manera ya deberias cuestionarte cual es el plan de Madara o me equivoco- Cuestiono nuevamente Hinata

K-aKashi-sensei como es que usted sabe la verdad- Pregunto Hinata con una mirada alterada, apreto sus puños en señal de preocupación

Porque ademas de ser un profesor pervertido soy un guardián del cielo- Dijo nuevamente Kakashi la chica abrio los ojos de la preocupación, en su vida solo habia conocido a uno y era su guardiana Tsunade quien la rescato de las garras de Madara hace tiempo

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / .-. / / / / / / /

_**-Flash Back-**_

**_Después de que Hinata fuera revivida por el rey Madara, se quedo en una habitacion que el mismo le habia ordenado, se preguntaba el porque el la habia salvado de esa manera, estaba muy agradecida, el porque, podria ver a Naruto una vez mas pero se equivoco en eso, se quedo en total silencio pero se alarmo cuando escucho un sonido bastante grotesco para sus oidos, una explosion se le fue presente, hay estaba una mujer de cabellera rubia con ojos almendrados dandole una sonrisa encantadora, Hinata se quedo embobada a esa sonrisa, Tsunade fue el nombre que le dio, le habia dicho a la chica que deberia irse muy pronto del reino de Madara, porque no pertenecia a ese lugar, Hinata le pregunto porque, si era ahora un demonio como esos Uchihas le habian dicho anteriormente, y Tsunade le tuvo que decir la verdad, esos ojos color perla que ella poseia, pertenecia a una familia creada por ángeles pero condenada a los demonios, eso explicaba esos ojos tan puros que Hinata tenia, Tsunade le conto la historia de los Hyuga._**

_**- Historia -**_

_**En una epoca en el cual era paz para cualquier parte del planeta, una pequeña chica de cabellera blanca y con ojos color perla habia nacido, fue bendecida por los aldeanos que vivian en el pueblo, la llamaron Kaguya, con el tiempo la hermosa chica fue quien gobernó ese pueblo poco después un país, las actitudes de la chica no fueron muy buenas recibidas por parte de todos, la tuvieron que asesinar una noche de verano para acabar con el sufrimiento del pais, tiempo despues una maldicion fue presente a todos los del pais en el que decia si alguien de nuevo nacia con esos ojos perlados sufriría las consecuencias, podía ser un angel lo que quiera pero sera condenada por los demonios tal y como le hicieron con Kaguya.  
**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Cuando Tsunade le acabo de contar la pequeña historia, la chica de ojos perla se quedo callada, un horrible silencio fue presente, Tsunade agarro las manos de Hinata para decirle- Permiteme acabar con tu dolor, ven conmigo, sere quien te protega ahora- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la mujer de gran pechonalidad, Hinata empezo a llorar e acepto se sentia mas segura del sufrimiento que llegaría pronto a su vida.**_

No te haré daño Hinata, necesitas ser purificada antes que sea tarde nuevamente- Dijo preocupado Kakashi, el sabia otra historia acerca de la angel Kaguya que sufrio despues de su muerte que provoco que maldiciera eso

Esta bien- Fue lo unico que dijo Hinata para abrazar a su profesor e llorar, Kakashi la abrazo fuertemente- Gracias

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a su salon de clases, habia llegado temprano, algo que no era normal en el, cuando abrio la puerta se encontro a la chica que siempre traia en sus pensares, se acerco a ella lentamente le tenia que pedir disculpas por el dia anterior, se sentia culpable

B-Buenos dias- Comento Naruto con nerviosismo- Perdon por lo de ayer, disculpame no debi haberte gritado todo eso, al parecer estoy mas que afectado por una amiga mia solamente por eso- Rio Naruto a su comentario, Hinata le sonreia, Naruto vio su hermosa sonrisa y se le acerco a su rostro levemente, cuando ambas caras estaban a centímetros, se podia sentir sus respiraciones, no lo pudo evitar y le dio un tierno beso a la chica, Hinata correspondió a ese inesperado beso, Naruto empezo a alejarse para que la chica quisiera un poco mas la dejo con mas, Hinata aun no abria los ojos, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas, Naruto tambien estaba sonrojado.


	4. Naruto el sabio de las criaturas

**-Capitulo 4-**

**El plan de Madara**

_**Uchiha Madara estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio en donde daría clase de Historia, aun viendo por la ventana, pensaba las maneras de torturar a la chica de cabellera azulina, aun pensando, el silencio fue roto, cuando Kakashi entro a su aula, el lo vio con una sonrisa de superioridad, no podía esperar de tener a esa chica en sus manos ademas de su sobrino pequeño Sasuke. El muchacho del tapabocas le entrego unos documentos que la directora había mandado a cada profesor de la preparatoria, tomo esos grandes documentos y los empezó a leer, se percato que en un documento decía que no acosara a alumnas, Madara sonrió perfectamente, pocas veces se le veía sonreír de esa manera, Kakashi se percato de la sonrisa maligna que Madara había mostrado, cuando ya el profesor de Historia firmo cada documento se los entrego a Kakashi y este se retiro.**_

Interesante- Dijo en voz alta el rey de los demonios, faltaba poco para que su bella novia renaciera, pero el cuerpo de el ya no podía soportar otro año, por eso necesitaba mas que nunca un nuevo cuerpo, mejor dicho un contenedor perfecto y se imagino a sus sobrinos- Veamos quien sera el elegido- Nuevamente lo dijo en voz alta.

Naruto caminaba torpemente por los pasillos de la escuela, aun tenia ese sonrojo de ayer, jamas se había imaginado que daría su primer beso con la chica nueva, aun que Sakura fuese su novia, jamas se habian besado, algo ilogico, cuando su mirada se perdio en la ventana, vio algo que lo sorprendio, el chico nuevo de esa mirada penetrante estaba platicando con un chico rubio de ojos azules algo parecido a el, pero entendio una oracion que lo dejo en Shock.- Necesito que consigas la posima de amor para que Hinata se enamore de mi- Dijo el chico azabache- Naruto no lo podia creer y se fue corriendo para saber en donde se encontraba esa chica de hermosos ojos perla, llego al tercer piso ya estaba cansado de correr pero debia, para proteger a esa chica, su corazon estaba totalmente seguro que esa hermosa chica es la antigua Hinata, debia recuperarla a cualquier costo, pero de pronto un hombre de cabellera blanca larga con antiguas ropas que utilizaban los sabios aparecio ante sus ojos, Naruto tuvo que parpadear muchas veces por si no se trataba de una imaginacion suya.

Se que tienes muchas dudas joven Uzumaki, debo presentarme mi nombre es Jiraiya, soy tu guardian del cielo- Dijo con una sonrisa Jiraiya, Naruto retrocedia pero por accidente se cayo- No me tengas miedo, ahora en adelante sere quien te ayude a controlar tus poderes de sabio- Nuevamente hablo Jiraiya

S-Sabio- Pregunto sorprendido Naruto, rapidamente se levanto para acercarse mas a ese hombre

Si pero primero tienes que saber la historia verdadera de Uchiha Madara- En un abrir de ojos, ya no estaban en el tercer piso de la escuela si no en una cueva muy rara- Haz escuchado hablar sobre Kaguya la primera en poseer los ojos perla- Cuestiono Jiraiya deteniéndose

Eh escuchado sobre ella, del profesor de historia Uchiha Madara- Naruto se acordo rapidamente lo que anteriormente ese anciano le habia dicho- Como que historia verdadera de Madara-Cuestiono confuso

_**Hace bastante tiempo hubo una mujer llamada Kagura una hermosa mujer respetada hasta que se caso con el principe de las tinieblas ahora el rey Uchiha Madara, los aldeanos de los paises quien gobernaba esa mujer, idearon un plan para matarla, fue llevado con exito, pero cuando Madara se entero del asesinato de su mujer, llevo a cabo una maldicion, quien tuviese la sangre pura y esos ojos color perla sufriria el mismo destino que su amada, en el reinado del cielo, tres categorias son quienes gobiernan el mundo de alla arriba, los sabios son los que toman los importantes deberes del mundo del cielo y la tierra trayendo milagros pero por el momento no hay ningún sabio, la segunda son llamados guardianes del cielo se especializan en entrenar a los futuros sabios e proteger y la ultima es la mas prohibida de todas, esta categoria se llama demoangel, son la combinacion de un angel y un demonio, por lo que hemos sabido solo existen tres de ellos, que son Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi, no se saben que demonios son pero lo que si sabemos es que son demasiados poderosos, lo unico que me falta es que Kaguya fue hija de la primera y antigua diosa del mundo del cielo. En el infierno solo existe dos categorias, llamadas rey y príncipe, asi que ten cuidado con ellos a partir de hoy, como primer dia de tu entrenamiento de sabio deberas proteger a la sabia de la luna osea a Hinata, tu eres el sabio de las criaturas, faltan mas sabios que por el momento no sabemos quienes**_** son-** Dijo por ultimo Jiraiya para transportar a Naruto a su escuela

No te defraudare mi luna- Dijo por ultimo Naruto para localizar a Hinata, desgraciamente la encontro junto con Sasuke quien le daba una botella, se acordo de lo que el habia dicho a ese desconocido, salto por la ventana y detuvo que Hinata tomara de ese envase- No tomes eso no ves que es una trampa- Exclamo Naruto fuertemente, Sasuke trago saliva y devolada Hinata tiro el envase, Naruto la agarro de la muñeca para salir de alli, se la llevo en un salon vacio

Que tenia esa botella- Pregunto con nerviosismo Hinata

Hace unas horas escuche que Sasuke platicaba con un chico rubio un poco parecido a mi, hablaban que el te daria una pocima de amor para que te enamoraras de el- Dijo Naruto agarrándole la muñeca con delicadeza- Dime la verdad tu eres la Hinata que fallecio verdad- Comento triste Naruto lo minimo que podia recibir era la verdad

Como tu mismo dijiste Naruto-kun soy yo- Brotaron lagrimas, Naruto la abrazo fuertemente- Cuando salve tu vida de ese accidente, pense haber muerto pero desperte en el dominio de los demonios pero gracias a Tsunade-sama ella me salvo de las garras de Madara me ha mantenido alejada de el- Dijo con una sonrisa tenia que agradecerle

Una pregunta si ella te salvo de las manos de Madara porque estas con Sasuke?- Pregunto curiosamente, tener a Hinata en sus manos de nuevo lo hacia sentir protegido

Por el plan que tiene Madara, y necesitara a Sasuke, por eso tambien Tsunade lo alejo de el- Dijo Hinata aun llorando y en brazos de Naruto

Que plan- Pregunto Naruto

Quiere revivir a Kaguya en mi cuerpo y quiere renacer en el cuerpo de Sasuke- Dijo esta por ultimo para ser besada por Naruto


	5. Fase uno completado, el plan de Madara

**-Capitulo 5-**

**Los nuevos sabios**

**Hinata y Naruto se volvieron inseparables, pasaban mas tiempo juntos, Naruto siempre le provocaba sonrisas a todas horas y esos perfectos sonrojos que añoraba desde tiempo atrás, por el otro lado Sasuke se sentía remplazado e rechazado, había estado con Hinata para que no sintiera dolor o soledad alguno y así se lo pagaba, mostrando su afecto hacia otra persona que no era el, tenia que vengarse y la mejor manera es unir fuerzas con su tío Madara aunque eso significaba ser condenado nuevamente, fue al salón de clases donde su tío perverso se encontraba leyendo su libro, entro y se quedo platicando. Atrás de las canchas, Hinata y Naruto se encontraban acostados sobre el hermoso y brilloso césped contemplando las nubes, tenia 3 módulos libres así que pasarían el tiempo juntos nuevamente, Hinata sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y Naruto se percato de eso, fueron a la enfermería para saber el estado que se encontraba Hinata. Paso una hora para que Hinata volviera a la normalidad, fueron a su a la clase de Historia y no se encontraba nadie ni siquiera el puntual maestro, vieron a Tsunade caminar le preguntaron de donde se encontraba el profesor de Historia y ella con tristeza dijo renuncio y se llevo a Sasuke con el lo lamento Hina. Hinata abrió los ojos a no mas poder, extrañaría a su amigo callado e serio.**

_**En el territorio de los demonios, Madara sonreía con malicia, atras de el estaba Sasuke mas callado de lo normal, entraron a la habitacion de la realeza para comenzar el plan del rey.**_

Estas seguro de esto sobrino- Pregunto por ultima vez Madara para agarrar un collar raro y darselo a su sobrino

Por supuesto- Sasuke se puso ese collar extraño que tu tío le ha otorgado, su cuerpo empezó a decaerse, sus ojos ya no eran esos ojos negros si no unos rojos con aspas negras, aparecieron colmillos un poco grandes, su piel se fue tornando mas blanca, su cabellera creció, podía sentir un poder único adentro de su ser, pero no soporto mas y cayo rendido al piso, Madara sonrió su plan fase 1 ya estaba completado

**Naruto iba feliz por la calle menos transitada de Konoha, una bella sonrisa apareció en las bellas facciones de Naruto, caminaba junto con Hinata tomados de la mano sonriendo, llegaron a la casa del rubio, la madre de el los recibió con una sonrisa que provoco sonrojo a Hinata, y se percato que el padre de Naruto, un hermoso caballero, al final de la comida, Kushina estaba nerviosa queria preguntarle algo que no podia soportar.**

Hinata puedo preguntarte algo y me prometes no enojarte- Dijo con mucho nerviosismo

P-Por supuesto-

Bueno hace tiempo, habia una muchacha que yo conoci, una hermosa chica, se llamaba Hinata al igual que tu, de echo tienen un gran parecido físicamente, y quiero decirte que cuida de Naruto- Se lo dijo con una sonrisa adornando en sus facciones, Hinata se sonrojo al igual que Naruto, y Minato no le gusto la idea un poco, habia conocido a Sakura y le caia mejor ella que Hinata.

G-Gracias- Apenas podia pronunciar una palabra

Mama no me avergüences- Dijo Naruto con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho

Que tiene solo digo la verdad- Dijo Kushina

Ya terminamos podemos ir a mi habitación ahora?- Pregunto Naruto y Kushina sonrio picaramente

De acuerdo pero no quiero ver minis narutos corriendo por aqui eh- Dijo Kushina y ambos jovenes se sonrojaron

**Fueron a la habitacion donde Naruto dormia, agarrados de las manos y eso provoco que Kushina gritara de la emoción,y Minato sonriera, estando ahi Naruto cerro la puerta con llave, se sentaron en el piso viendo la ventana.**

Hinata platicame como es ser sabio-

S-Sabio-

Si, yo soy el super poderoso sabio de las criaturas no se que signifique eso pero, tu eres la sabia de la luna, hay mas sabios alrededor del mundo y tenemos que encontrarlos para acabar con la maldad del mundo- Exclamo victorioso

Y cuantos sabios son en total-

Bueno hace poco Ero-sennin mi guardian del cielo, me platico que había, doce sabios en total-

**/ Flash Back /**

**Naruto hay alrededor de 12 sabios en total, eh investigado mucho acerca de eso- Dijo Jiraiya con tranquilidad- El sabio mas poderoso eres tu, asi que no te andes de tonto entendido- Naruto casi le pega a su guardian por decir eso- El sabio de las sombras, controla las sombras de las personas, La sabia de las mentes, puede leer cualquier pensamiento de cualquier persona a su alrededor y controlar sus movimientos, la sabia de la ****sanación, tiene el poder de curar a cualquier persona con sus poderes y tiene una fuerza de mil hombres, la sabia de las armas, muy poderosa puede usar cualquier tipo de arma que se le presente, el sabio de los animales es parecido a ti pero el controla a lobos o perros cualquier canino, El sabio de los insectos, con el nombre ya sabes que poderes tiene, el sabio de la masa ese no tengo idea que es, y por ultimo el sabio del infierno ese es el prohibido que dije anteriormente, y no se que poderes tiene la sabia de la luna y por eso te lo encargo a ti Naruto, no ha habido sabia de la luna despues de la muerte de Kaguya- Dijo por ultimo Jiraiya para desaparecer**

Naruto-kun creo que falto el ultimo sabio- Contesto Hinata

Bueno el ero-sennin no me conto todo-


	6. El sabio de las sombras

**-Capitulo 6-**

**Unión**** entre el sabio de la luna y las criaturas **

_Nuevamente las personas de todo el mundo, vivirían un horror que hace mucho tiempo experimentaron, era tiempo de hacer una búsqueda para encontrar a los elegidos que serán convertidos en los nuevos sabios y salvar a este mundo del reinado de los Uchiha, ahora Hinata y Naruto tenían que realizar un viaje alrededor del mundo y cielo para encontrarlos, con ayuda de los tres guardianes viajaran por varios años para desterminar a la malvadad de cualquier mundo. Su primera parada, entrenar para mejorar sus poderes, pero en el caso de Hinata nadie sabia que poderes tenia, asi que tenia que saber cuales eran con ayuda de los guardianes y su compañero._

Mis queridos sabios, en el día de hoy realizaremos la fase uno de sus poderes, yo Tsunade guardiana del cielo, sere quien los entrene en combate y sanacion para que no sufran heridas mortales, Kakashi los entrenaba mentalmente, eso les ayudara a tener estrategias unicas y por no caer en posibles ilusiones opticas, y el otro lado Jiraiya los entrenara en espiritu- Dijo con seguridad Tsunade, ademas de ser la mejor guardiana femenil del cielo, se consideraba una excelente maestra

Pero hay un grave problema, no se que poderes poseo- Cuestiono Hinata con tristeza notable- y si consigo saber cuales son mis poderes, de seguro no seran tan poderosos como los demas sabios, soy una inutil y siempre lo sere- Agacho su cabeza para que no notaran que posiblemente soltara en llanto, sintio una mano en su barbilla y tuvo que ver quien fue, su sorpresa fue Naruto viendola fijamente

Tu no eres inutil Hinata y jamas lo seras, tienes que confiar mas en ti misma para lograr tus objetivos, luchemos juntos para lograrlo y asi salvar el mundo de las garras de Madara que dices- Las palabras de su amigo, provocaron un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por supuesto aun ella sentia algo por el, desde que habia experimentado la muerte, penso que jamas podria estar nuevamente con Naruto, se quedaron viendose fijamente y unieron sus labios, los tres guardianes se sintieron incomodos estando en esa situacion y mejor se voltearon para darles mas privacidad

Gracias por confiar en mi Naruto- Se lo dijo con mucha delicadeza y este asintio con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus facciones, para el estar con Hinata era lo mejor del mundo

Bueno si ya terminaron con su momento romantico es hora de entrenar- Propuso Kakashi, para que sus alumnos voltease y dijieran un fuerte si- Yo sere quien los entrene en esta fase, primero que nada, la relajacion es lo mejor en momentos dificiles asi puedes pensar con mayor posibilidad de ganar-

_**En el reinado de cualquier demonio, Uchiha Madara se encontraba en el palacio de la maldad entrenando a su discipulo y sobrino Uchiha Sasuke, habian estado entrenando por una semana completa sin descansos, Sasuke habia mejorado en la velocidad y fuerza, pero aun le faltaba superar a su tio por mucho, Madara por fin tenia a alguien en sus garras, su plan muy pronto estaria completado solo le hacia falta la pequeña Hyuga, pero se sentia muy enfadado, esa pequeña se encontraba en las manos de los poderosos guardianes del cielo y posiblemente mas de esas pequeñas ratas con alas como el les decian aparecieran pronto.**_

Has mejorado demasiado, etapa 23 completado, solo te falta una mas y estaras completo, ahora podras llevar tu venganza a tu antojo- Decia con malicia el ex rey

Muy pronto acabare con ese Uzumaki de una vez por todas, como nuevo rey de los demonios lo prometo- Recupero su postura, ya estaba cansado de entrenar sin descanso

Sasuke lo unico que careces son los ojos- Dijo Madara con los brazos cruzados

De que ojos estas hablando- Pregunto el con curiosidad

Hay tres tipos de poderes oculares que debes saber, el primero de todos el Byakugan, sus caracteristicas son ojos color perla como tu amiga Hinata, son muy poderosos esos ojos, pueden ver a traves de ti en un segundo y ver desde grandes distancias, y ver el flujo de los poderes, el segundo es llamado Sharingan el cual todos los Uchihas poseemos, con el podemos copiar cada movimiento del enemigo o oponente, y controlarlo a nuestra manera y crear excelentes ilusiones y el tercero el mas poderoso de todos llamado Rinnegan, puedes controlar 6 cuerpos a la vez, resusitar a las personas de una forma divina y unica, tambien puedes controlar el poder de las criaturas y al sabio de ellas- Todo lo que conto Madara, Sasuke sentia una fuerte atraccion por obtener cada uno de esos poderes

Entonces que quieres decir con eso Madara- Cuestiono el nuevo rey

Quiero que encadenes a Hinata para siempre contigo, ademas los Uchihas pero pocos hemos conseguido en rinnegan asi que solamente te haria falta el Byakugan- Madara desaparecio para dejar con Sasuke preocupado

Maldicion- Lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke para abandonar ese palacio

_**En un campo de entrenamiento muy alejado de todo el posible mundo, Hinata se encontraba descansando de un duro entrenamiento con sus guardianes del cielo al igual que Naruto, habia descubierto un poder en sus ojos que celebro, podia ver el flujo de las energias de sus demas oponentes, que utilizo para golpearlos con fuerza, Naruto ya sabia utilizar el poder de la primera criatura llamada shukaku, los esfuerzos de ambos jovenes no fueron envanos.**_

Con el poco tiempo que hemos estado entrenando han mejorado demasiado, cada vez estamos mas de encontrar a los sabios y de descubrimientos de poderes nunca vistos- Exclamo orgullosa Tsunade

Ya he localizado al sabio de las sombras, y al parecer tu lo conoces Naruto- Dijo Jiraiya apareciendo en una nube de polvo- Se llama Nara Shikamaru y aqui esta- Dijo nuevamente Jiraiya para que el azabache apareciera

Entonces Shikamaru es el sabio de las sombras, yo pensaba que era alguien mas divertido- Exclamo decepcionado Naruto que hasta agacho su cabeza

Y yo pense que el sabio mas poderoso era mas inteligente pero cuando Jiraiya-sama me dijo que eras tu, pense que estaba bromeando- Comento divertido Shikamaru


	7. Nuevos sabios en el camino

**-Capitulo 7-**

**El próximo sabio**

**Ser sabio para los tres chicos es bastante agotador, pero no tanto para Nara Shikamaru, un perfecto estratega de batalla, podia pensar mas de 200 maneras en un minuto de como ganar la guerra o donde se encontraba, un genio total, sus habilidades fueron tan sorprendentes para todos, usar las sombras como contacto entre personas bastante util, una nueva habilidad de Naruto fue presente, podia convertirse en un zorro de nueve colas, pero batallaba demasiado para controlar ese inmaginable poder, en Hinata una nueva habilidad fue encontrada, un perfecto escudo realizaba. Jiraiya les informo sobre la parada de un nuevo sabio y que tenian que ir ahi lo mas pronto posible.**

Muy pronto sere el mejor sabio del mundo tengalo asegurado- Comento con una sonrisa radiante Naruto

Lo dudo, aun te falta demasiada experiencia- Le respondio con indiferencia Shikamaru provocando un enojo en el rubio soñador

Bueno pero, por lo menos tendré a una hermosa mujer- Un sonrojo se adorno en las facciones de el

Y quien sera esa chica tan miserable- Pregunto de manera burlona

Hinata- El comentario fue escuchado por todos, se callaron, Hinata tenia un adorable sonrojo de la tercera dimension

H-Hablas E-Enserio- Las palabras de Naruto crearon un lindo tartamudeo en ella, Naruto se acerco hacia ella quedando pocos centímetros, se agacho para quedar en el mismo nivel y le otorgo un lindo beso en la mejilla

Por supuesto- Se lo dijo de una manera tierna

Si ya terminaron con sus momentos tenemos que ir por el próximo sabio o sabia- Exclamo con tono de aburrido Shikamaru, ambos asintieron y se fueron caminando lo mas pronto posible, en un parque localizado a 100 km donde ellos se encontraba, una joven de cabellera rubia e ojos azules estaba sentada contemplando la bella floreria que se encontraba en el lugar, en ella se podia sentir una gran cantidad de energia, Tsunade fue hablar con ella.

Buenos dias mi nombre es Senju Tsunade tu debes ser la sabia de las mentes- Pregunto educadamente la ''joven''

Si, mucho gusto soy Yamanaka Ino- Contesto de manera formal- Hay un gran problema que pronto surgira- Su comentario asusto a Tsunade

Que problema hablas Ino- Pregunto preocupada

No solamente hay 12 sabios, y se podría decir que el prohibido dejo de serlo desde que se convirtio en el nuevo rey- Ino lo decia con demasiada preocupacion, un minino error y la malvadad podia gobernar nuevamente y eso no lo podia permitir

Estas segura que el sabio prohibido es el nuevo gobernante- Tsunade no lo podia creer

Yo jamas me equivoco, ademas ahora en adelante tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos con nuestros movimiento, un minimo error y todo mundo nuevamente sentiria el poder de la maldad- Ino se lo decia con tanta sabiduria

Eso explico los cambios que el clima ha tenido, como guardiana del cielo, te lo pido con el tratado celestial, que te unas en la busca de los sabios- Tsunade se escuchaba muy formal, si ella hacia un tratado celestial tenia que ser algo grave

Por mi derecho de sabia de las mentes, prometo guiarlos para la busqueda de los demas sabios y salvar este mundo- Con mucha seguridad se lo afirmo

Me da mucho gusto- Por ultimo lo dijo Tsunade para seguir en el proximo camino

**En la otra dimension, un ser veia cada vez mas sabios aparecian, sentado en su trono, tenia que hacer algo pronto para que ningun sabio se juntara, eso significaria la destruccion de la maldad, una solucion se le presento para acabar con todo eso, necesitaban el poder de la luna y de las criaturas para completar todo, una sonrisa de malicia aparecio en las facciones del nuevo rey, sus ojos brillaban de la maldad, se levanto de su trono para caminar en un espejo totalmente transparente, lo vio detenidamente, y por ultimo dijo- Muy pronto habra un nuevo heredero en este trono.**

Los cuatro estan mejorando demasiado bien, solamente que Naruto esta haciendose el tonto e coquetando a Hinata- Exclamo molesta Tsunade

_Disculpenme_ pero Hinata esta tan...- se le salio un suspiro leve

Si la amas tanto porque no te casas con ella- El comentario de Jiraiya resono en todo el lugar

Es buena idea- Comento Naruto mas feliz que nunca

N-Naruto-kun- Hinata sonrojada como siempre, aun no podia articular ninguna palabra

Ya dejen de parlotear, después se casan y todo eso, debemos continuar con el entrenamiento- Expreso Ino irritada al igual que Shikamaru

Que aburridos son ustedes dos- Comento Naruto de manera burlona que provoco un enojo en esos dos

Vuelvelo a decir y no viviras para contarlo- Amenazo Ino hacia Naruto

Mejor me callo- Rio nerviosamente y se callo

Guarden silencio, para decirles nuestra nueva parada, no es en busca de otro sabio si no un descanso por entrenar duro por largo tiempo- Comento Kakashi viendolos detenidamente a los chicos que peleaban- Nuestra próxima parada sera el cielo- Los cuatro abrieron sus ojos hasta no mas poder

Habla enserio Kakashi-sensei- Exclamo mas que emocionado Naruto

Si, hay seran purificados totalmente y ahi pueden contraer matrimonio- Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro tapado de Kakashi

Eso suena de maravilla, si mis cálculos son correctos, hay un sabio en el reinado de los demonios y otro en el cielo- Dijo con total calma Shikamaru

**Los tres guardianes del cielo, abrieron un nuevo portal a la dimensión del cielo, los cuatro sabios pasaron ese portal a una nuevo hogar, un jardin precioso fue lo primero que vieron despues que entraron, Tsunade les habia explicado todo en el recorrido, los angeles y personas que habitaban el lugar saludaban educadamente a los sabios y a los guardianes del cielo, una presencia se mostro adelante de ellos, un joven de rasgos caninos se presento, sus mejillas mostraban unos tatuajes rojos.**

Buenos dias, mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, el sabio de las criaturas inferiores mejor conocido como el guardian canino- Se mostro con una sonrisa encantadora


	8. Tranquilidad en las aguas termales

**-Capitulo 8-**

**En las aguas termales**

Nuevamente con los guardianes del cielo, planeaban ir a las queridas aguas termales del cielo, para una relajación total, las chicas se pusieron contentas al acuerdo de su guardiana, pero Naruto seguia molestando a Hinata con sus palabras de matrimonio, a lo cual provoco que esta se desmayara en mas de una ocasion por el atrevimiento de sus palabras ''masculinas'', eso era por pasar demasiado tiempo con Ero-sennin como Naruto decia a Jiraiya.

Chicas nosotras iremos por nuestra parte al espectacular aguas termales para relajarnos pronto partiremos nuevamente en busca de tres sabios que Kakashi localizo gracias a Jiraiya- Comento con mucha emocion Tsunade

Enserio que genial pero con una condicion, si partimos que Naruto deje de molestar a Hinata, le provoca muchas hemorragias nasales-Exclamo molesta y con mirada acusadora Ino, veia con Naruto con mucho enfado hasta estaba apunto de golpearlo si no fuera por Shikamaru

Por que ahora me tienen odio, si soy puro paz y amor- Dijo en puchero Naruto abrazando a Hinata fuertemente provocando esos famosos sonrojos que la caracterizaban

Por supuesto que no, eres un pervertido como Jiraiya, ahora estarás a manos de Kakashi- Dijo Tsunade amenazadora con Jiraiya

**Como Tsunade dicho, en grupo fueron a las aguas termales que tanto Tsunade anhelaba, las chicas comenzaron a conversar con platicas de chicos y pues cosas que a la guardiana se le ocurría, y los chicos un horrible silencio les rodeaba.**

Necesito que me ayuden para conquistar a Hinata-chan- Pregunto de repente Naruto, los demas lo vieron con desesperación máxima

Naruto no necesitas pedir consejos de conquistar a Hinata, solamente se tu pero no te pases de menso que la asustas- Propuso Kiba y los demas asintieron excepto Jiraiya

Lo que necesitas es llevarla a un lugar de total oscuridad y...- fue interrumpido por una gran roca le cayo encima, la direccion en la cual fue aventada era el lado de las chicas al parecer Tsunade y las dos habian escuchado la conversacion perfectamente

Ves lo que provoca Jiraiya-sama, ademas como dice Kiba, se tu mismo, eso es lo que a ella le gusta, no seas otra persona que trates de ser, tal vez tuvo sus momentos con ese Sasuke pero ahora esta a tu lado y no la dejes de ir si la amas tanto- Dijo con su total naturalidad Shikamaru

Gracias por sus consejos chicos- La sonrisa de Naruto fue tan bella que provoco sonrojos en los chicos y ya sabian el porque Hinata de habia enamorado de el

**En el reinado del infierno, Madara observaba el como los sabios estaban en las aguas termales y mas puso atencion a las palabras en las cuales Naruto dijo, sonrio para sus adentros, cada cosa que observaba se ponia mas interesante que nunca. Por el otro lado Sasuke estaba que mas enfadado por la confeccion que se llevo dada, no podia permitir que Naruto se quedara con Hinata eso nunca tenia que idear nuevamente un plan para que ningun sabio se juntara pero ya era algo tarde 5 de los demás ya estaban juntos ademas protegidos no solamente de tres guardianes del cielo, habian mas ****protegiéndolos.**

Por tu reaccion no te parecio justa la declaracion que Naruto dijo verdad- Cuestiono Madara con una sonrisa ya notable, Sasuke chasqueo su lengua y fruncio mas su ceño

Yo siempre eh estado a lado de Hinata y ella jamas se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos ademas Naruto es un maldito se cree el mejor porque es el maldito sabio de esas criaturas, me encargare que viva un sufrimiento imperdonable- Exclamo molesto, se fue del lugar en donde esos dos se encontraba

Si tan solo Itachi no nos hubiera traicionado, el en estos momentos fuera el rey- Dijo en un susurro Madara

**En la camara de la sabidura que esta establecida en lo mas profundo del cielo, cuatro guardianes sentados e platicando sobre la próxima apocalipsis mundial.**

Nuevamente estamos aqui para aclarar sobre un infierno que probablemente llegue-

Exactamente, ya eh avisado a Jiraiya sobre todo esto, ya esta en recoleccion de sabios, por el momento cinco esta a su custodia-

Si tan solo alguien no hubiera echado a perder todo el plan, ahora mismo estuvieras controlando el reinado Itachi-

Se que me adelante pero Madara ya sospechaba y intento matarme, ademas tiene un plan para destruir a los sabios que solamente yo se y el y probablemente Sasuke- Comento Itachi tranquilamente

Tienes que ser mas cuidadoso hora en adelante, ademas necesitas cuidar a los cinco sabios para la busqueda de mas- Sugirio una compañera

Konan tan inteligente como siempre, de acuerdo lo hare- Dijo con una sonrisa Itachi

Dejen el enamoramiento para mas tarde, ademas quiero conocer a ese sabio de las criaturas- Exclamo emocionado su compañero rubio de ojos azules

Haber quien quiere conocer a ese maldito sabio- Pregunto el lider de los guardianes llamado Yahiko o mejor dicho pain

**Todos los presentes levantaron la mano, y el lider suspiro levemente, sus compañeros en ocasiones no eran los mejores.**

Que les parece si platicamos sobre chicos- Comento con atrevimiento Ino

Un tema bastante interesante- Exclamo decidida Tsunade

Bueno sabemos perfectamente que Hinata ama con locura a Naruto y este igual, pero imagínense que se casen y tengan hijos, pobre de ellos, tendran la idiotes como su padre- Dijo burlonamente y Tsunade se burlo pero Hinata no

A-A M-Mi no me importa si mis hijos tienen la inteligencia de Naruto-kun- Dijo con un sonrojo hermoso Hinata

Vean que Hinata me ama aunque sea un idiota- La fuerte voz de Naruto se escucho, Tsunade lanzo otra piedra y le atino perfectamente

_-DiazGuiselle_

_Se que ya me tardo demasiado en subir capitulos, es por que tengo demasiados trabajos finales mas examenes T-T, asi que mantengan paciencia mis pequeños de mal_


	9. Guardianes aparecen, Itachi vs Madara

**-Capitulo 9-**

**Soledad nuevamente**

**Después**** de la maravillosa estancia en las aguas termales, su viaje nuevamente comenzó, los acosos de Naruto no tardaron en comenzar, y los continuos regaños por parte de todos tampoco, seria una experiencia inolvidable para todos y mas para Hinata ser acosada continuamente por el chico que tanto ama. Caminaron un buen tramo para el siguiente, no pararon hasta conseguir hasta la mínima esencia de los tres sabios que gracias a Kakashi y Jiraiya encontraron.**

**Por el otro lado, mejor dicho en el reinado demonial, Sasuke se encontraba sentado ningún movimiento hacia, demasiado raro, pero no para muchos, el nuevo rey se ha caracterizado como una persona de pocas palabras y mas cuando se trata de una orden que solamente sus palabras son Mata o destruye, las demás no importan, tenia que recuperar a su doncella sabia, no podía vivir sin esa hermosa mujer, tenia que agradecerle a su tío por haberle rescatado o si no jamas de los jamas hubiera conocido a Hinata. Sentado en su trono, suspiraba rápidamente, odiaba demasiada su vida, sus padres habían fallecido a temprana edad, su hermano traiciono al reinado y se fue al cielo, su tío era lo único que le quedaba, y su pequeña Hyuga lo abandono como si fuera un juguete.**

No soporto este sufrimiento que mi corazón tiene, quiero olvidarle, ya no quiero sentir este dolor- Gritaba nerviosamente Sasuke, la primera vez que se asustaba por estar casi solo la mayor parte de su vida, sus sirvientes entraron para tranquilizarlo pero era inevitable, un poder que nadie sabia de su existencia apareció, no permitía acercase le a Sasuke el menor toque le quemaba

No hagan nada, porque esa cosa no les permitira que se acerquen a Sasuke es mejor esperar a que este se tranquilice- La voz madura de Madara resono por toda la habitacion, se encontraba preocupado si su sobrino se ponia de esa forma era mejor planear un plan sumamente importante para traer a Hinata nuevamente pero ella estaba en las manos de esos guardianes

Pero Madara-sama no sabemos cuando se calmara, ademas si la situacion se pone peor- Uno de los sirvientes hablo, Madara no emitio ningun sonido el tambien se preocupaba eso le habia ocurrido cuando el se convirtio en el rey de los demonios y cuando perdio a su amada Kaguya

_**/ Flash back /**_

_**Madara-kun puedo preguntarte algo- La melodiosa voz de su amada provoco que el le diera esas miradas que tanto amaba, se amaban con todo el ser**_

_**Por supuesto que quieres preguntar- Respondio con esa mirada tierna que pocas veces demostraba ante el publico**_

_**Que pasaria si algun dia, el amor que profanamos tanto terminara por una tontería- La voz se transformo en una triste, odiaba ese sentir con toda su alma, no queria que lo que hablo pasara, ella deseaba con todo su corazón iniciar una familia con el  
**_

_**Eso jamas pasara, a pesar de todo siempre estaremos juntos sin importar el que- Eso tranquilizo bastante a Kaguya, se abrazaron fuertemente y este le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla**_

_**Por eso te amo tanto- Comento con un sonrojo Kaguya y este la abrazo a un mas**_

_**/ Fin /**_

Por eso tengo que ayudar a mi sobrino, todo lo que este en mi alcance tengo que ayudarle- Lo dijo fuertemente y eso lo escucharon los sirvientes

**En el trayecto de los sabios, hubo momentos en los cuales se perdieron por culpa de Jiraiya con sus pervertideces nivel dios, en lo cual Tsunade lo golpeo sin parar, ahora tenia grandes moretones a gracia de su compañera, llegaron a un rumbo en el cual sus esperanzas se perdieron porque vieron algo que nunca se imaginaron ver, ahi estaba Uchiha Madara viéndolos detenidamente y con una sonrisa media.**

Como es posible que hayas podido entrar al cielo, esta prohibido que los demonios entren al paraiso- Comento asustada Tsunade, Jiraiya y Kakashi se pusieron a proteger a los sabios, Hinata pudo sentir un miedo que jamas pudo sentir como cuando ella murio y esa misma persona la rescato

Eso es asunto mio, ademas necesito a la chica luna para algo importante- Desaparecio y aparecio atras de Hinata este ya la iba a tomar del brazo cuando una araña blanca se interpuso e exploto

Vaya quien tenemos aqui, el ex rey de los demonios, no es un gusto en verle- Exclamo un muchacho joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, y un largo mechon de su cabellera cubriendole una gran parte de su ojo izquierdo

COMO QUE EX REY- Exclamaron todos los jóvenes

Creo que la noticia no se la han dado- Dijo una chica bastante hermosa de cabellera azulina y ojos almendrados- Un gusto en conocerlos mis sabios, mi nombre es Konan y el es Deidara, somos los guardianes del cielo conocidos como Akatsuki- Se presento adecuadamente la chica y los demas sonrieron pero tuvieron que ver esa escena en donde Deidara y Madara se veian de una forma amenazadora

Aun no han contestado a esa pregunta- Pregunto Kiba asustado por la situación

Hace tiempo Uchiha Madara dejo el cargo del rey para darselo a una persona que es mucho peor que el, según informes este chico el nuevo rey esta pasando por cambios un poco raros debido a que alguien le dejo en corazón roto- Comento Konan formando unas hermosas alas con papel y un mar de aquellos materiales

Maldito Uchiha- La voz de Deidara resono en todo el aerea, todos miraron la situacion, el pobre chico se encontraba tirado sangrando y este Madara viendolo de una forma victoriosa, pero unas llamas rodearon a Madara y este apenas pudo esquivarlas, los demas guardianes habian llegado justo a tiempo un poco mas y Deidara tuviera una muerte demasiada dolorosa

Estas llamas son de...- No pudo terminar la frase, Hojas de papel en forma de shurikens lo lastimaron pero no gravemente y una marioneta casi le cae encima- Nuevamente nos encontramos Itachi- Dijo con un gesto doloroso, chasqueo su lengua, ahora no tenia ganas de pelear con unos novatos

Como dijo Deidara, no me da gusto verte nuevamente Madara, ademas dime las razones en las cuales te encuentras aqu y no digas que quieres pasar vacaciones en este paraiso- Amenazo Itachi, cerro nuevamente sus ojos y sangre empezo a transcurrir de sus ojos

Quiero a la chica luna para que mi sobrino no se sienta mal, ahora no se que le sucede, se esta comportando de una manera extraña, su mirada representa deseo de matar a todo el mundo- Esas palabras provocaron que Itachi abriera sus ojos llenos de sangre, se preocupo demasiado


	10. Encadenada al pasado

**-Capitulo 10-**

Si quieres a la sabia de la luna primero tienes que pasar por todos nosotros- Comento con furia Naruto quien agarro la mano a Hinata con la intención de protegerla de aquel Uchiha- No permitiré que lastimes a nadie- Nuevamente la voz del sabio de las criaturas se empezó a escuchar, Madara se puso mas serio, no podía permitir ser vencido por novatos

Como dije anteriormente, necesito a esa chica para mi sobrino quien sufre por culpa suya, tu la alejaste de el, ella es la luz de Sasuke, se decidió a matar a cualquier persona por amor, ustedes jamas sabrán lo que un Uchiha es- Exclamo con furia, los ojos de Madara se tornaron rojos

**Naruto ataco con Madara con un nuevo poder único, un manto rojo apareció protegiéndolo de los ataques severos del Uchiha, los guardianes no se quedaban atrás ni los sabios.**

Bijudama- Dijo con furia Naruto, una enorme explosión se presento después de lanzar ese gran ataque del rubio- Arte sabio- Atadura de cuello- El poder de Shikamaru también se presento, atando el cuello de Madara, este no pudo esquivarlo, Ino con su poder se adentro en la mente de Madara viajando en lo mas profundo de su mente, Kiba lo atacaba con su grandioso Gatsuga, Hinata viendo los puntos de poder de Madara, Tsunade curando a todo los demas, Kakashi con su poder del relampago, Jiraiya invocando sapos, Deidara haciendo grandes explosiones, Sasori con sus marionetas, en fin todos con sus grandiosos poderes vs Madara,pero una enorme nube negra aparecio ante sus ojos hay salieron un chico de cabellera larga castaña ojos perla a lo cual a los demas impresiono, una chica de cabellera castaña en forma de chonguitos y ojos chocolate.

Lamento por llegar tarde, deja presentarme, mi nombre es Hyuga Neji el sabio del espiritu- Comento el con una sonrisa victoriosa

Como mi compañero dijo, mi nombre es Tenten sabia de las armas- Abrio un pergamino gigante y de ahi salieron millones de espadas a contra de Madara, pero ninguna arma logro hacerle el minimo daño al poderoso Madara

Crees que tu poder lograra derrotarme estas equivocada chonguitos- Exclamo de forma burlona el poderoso- Ademas ya no quiero perder mi tiempo en juegos estupidos con cada uno de ustedes-

Puede ser que no estemos a tu nivel pero pronto nosotros los sabios derrotaremos a la maldad del inframundo, lo juro por mi nombre- Comento demasiado decidido el rubio escandaloso, los demas sonrieron, tenian que arriesgarse todo por nada por el momento

**Pero un descuido por parte de todos fue que un agujero negro aparecio enfrente, de hay llamas negras como las de Itachi sumergieron a Madara para protegerlo en lo mas retirado posible hay estaba Sasuke viendo cada movimiento de sus enemigos, los demas aun estaban sorprendidos jamas se imaginaron ver a Sasuke en la batalla pero tenia un look diferente, su cabellera negra con destellos azules habia crecido, sus ojos negros los cuales Hinata anteriormente habia conocido, ahora eran de color rojos sangre con puntos negros, colmillos se notaban y su vestimenta como se caracterizaba a los demonios con negro.**

S-Sasuke-kun- Dijo con muchos nerviosismo Hinata, Sasuke solamente le dio una mirada de odio hacia ella y todos se percataron de aquello

Madara porque estas peleando con estos debiluchos ademas no me gusta esperar, debes entrenarme- Exclamo con toda tranquilidad, Madara bufo molesto, se estaba ''divirtiendo'' bastante

Sobrino no puedes esperar mas, te estoy tratando de conseguir a la muchacha de la luna y no empieces a decir que no te interesa... Hablas dormido-

No me importa esa idiota, lo unico que si me interesa es gobernar el inframundo y otras cosas... por eso necesito que me entrenes, solo domino el 45% de mi poder demonial- Esas palabras provocaron un shock en Hinata

Tienes que aguantarte, con los años aprendes mas experiencia, cuando tenia tu edad no estaba de latoso con poder-

Tu eres tu y yo soy yo, no confundas idiota-

Tan amable desde tiempos inmemorables-

Callate-

Esta discusión se esta pasando no lo creen- Exclamaron todos los sabios y guardianes

De acuerdo tráeme a la Hyuga quiero hacer algo con ella- Madara sonrio con malicia y rapto con rapidez a la Hyuga nadie pudo ver los movimientos del ex rey, abrio otro agujero y se fue junto con la sabia, Naruto grito, Sasuke tambien habia desaparecido

Maldicion- Exclamo molesto Naruto- Sin importar que ire por ti mi doncella

**Ahora estaba donde un inicio, en ese inframundo, se sentia cansada, su cuerpo le dolia bastante, estaba encadenada a un poste de metal, sus ojos estaban vendados, pero su boca no, solo escuchaba murmuro de demonios pasando por ahi. Hasta que escucho la voz serena de su ''amigo'', le preocupo bastante no sabia que se vendria despues, tenia que regresar con su amado Naruto.**

Bienvenida nuevamente a tu infierno Hyuga- Exclamo con burla Sasuke destapando sus ojos perlas de esa venda, ella parpadeo rapido, vio demasiado cerca a su amigo podia sentir la respiracion de el en su cuello

P-Porque haces todo esto- Pregunto con lagrimas apenas brotando de sus ojos

Por una simple respuesta mi amada, no quiero que estes cerca de ese idiota- Sus miradas se cruzaron, no entendia el mensaje pero si una parte- Pero no dejare que el te quite la pureza primero que yo- Fue tocando la piel de ella con delicadeza, ella se tenso, tomo el brazo de ella para darle un mordisco, saco sus filosos colmillos y se los enterro con fuerza

S-Sasuke-kun- Ya habia sentido todo esto pero ahora no le dolia como la primera vez- P-Para- El no hizo caso de sus palabras, dejo ese brazo para acercarse a sus labios, solo hubo un mini roce, se veia que su sangre estaba en esos filosos colmillos que el poseia

Solamente te quiero para mi- Sus labios fueron sellados, por primera vez, ahora el sello demonial estaba en Hinata como todo se habia planeado, pero a el no le importaba, le importaba estar con su amada para el resto de sus vidas


	11. Las esperanzas se marchitan

**-Capitulo 11-**

_**El sabio de las criaturas vs El rey de los demonios**_

_**Rescatando a la princesa de las garras primera parte**_

Todos se quedaron en piedra, al ver a su sabia siendo llevada por ambos azabaches llenos de venganza, para los ojos azules que Naruto poseía fue lo mas aterrador que podía existir. Pasaron horas y el grupo llamado Akatsuki de los mas poderosos guardianes estaban tristes por no vencer al ex rey, ademas en las manos de los demonios ya tenían por lo menos a un sabio y no cualquier sabio si no a la luna quien podría dominar la oscuridad o la luz de un ser humano eso fueron los rumores de esa categoría. Nadie sabia a la perfección sus verdaderos poderes. Pero no importaba eso lo único si es derrotar a la oscuridad pronto.

Por suerte dos nuevos sabios se integraron en el equipo. Naruto el sabio de las criaturas. Shikamaru el sabio de las sombras. Ino la sabia de las mentes. Kiba el sabio de las criaturas feroces. Tenten la nueva sabia de las armas. Neji sabio de los espíritus. Cada guardián protegería al sabio indicado para enseñarle todo tipo de enseñanzas como físicas y mentalmente. Konan fue asignada para el chico espíritus, Deidara al chico perro el apodo que el le puso a su alumno nuevo, Sasori a la sabia de las armas, Kakashi a Shikamaru, Jiraiya entrenaría sin descansar a Naruto, y por ultimo Hidan a la hermosa sabia de las mentes. Cuando ya todos los sabios empezaran a venir los guardianes faltantes se integrarían.

Tenemos que recuperar a Hinata de las garras del teme- Exclamo con mucho enfado Naruto todos entendía el porque el ama demasiado a la chica luna y todos ayudarian para que quedasen juntos

Pero primero Naruto tenemos que recolectar a todos lo sabios una vez ya unidos por Hinata entendido- Comento Ino para tranquilizarlo, el muy apenas asintió

_**En el reinado de los demonios, Madara sonreía satisfecho con el plan, ya en sus manos se encontraba el preciado poder de la luna,**_ _**tomar la decisión de darle el trono a su sobrino fue una excelente idea. Pero para ninguna interrupción tenia que tener un nuevo heredero algo en el le decía que algo extraordinario sucedería pero no seria algo bueno si no malo, que mejor heredero que ser hijo de un demonio y una dulce sabia. De cualquier forma hundiría al reinado de la luz pronto, pero algo lo detendría el cumpleaños numero 19 de su sobrino ya había pasado bastante tiempo, según sus recuerdos cuando el heredero cumple 19 años tendría que dejar de ser puro.  
**_

Tener un nuevo heredero en el trono sera fantástico- Exclamo con esa sonrisa burlesca- Ademas ya empiezo a morir cada vez mas rápido, mi hora pronto llegara y necesito que mi sobrino tenga todo el poder necesario para derrotar a la luz-

En donde se encuentra ese preciado poder que tanto hablas Madara- Menciono con un interrogatorio Sasuke, había escuchado cada palabra

Todo llegara en su momento mi querido sobrino ademas donde esta la sabia- Cuestiono Madara agarrando su magnifica capa roja

Esta en mi habitacion esta descansando despues de tener una noche activa conmigo- El azabache mayor sonrio demasiado

Con que ya te aprovechaste de su pureza, mas rapido que Naruto, pero no olvides que ella puede quedar embarazada con tan solo esa noche, si llegase a embarazar no olvides algo, si hay un bebe en camino recuerda que su sangre puede verse afectada como tu eres un demonio y ella una sabia, pero me encantaría ver a mi sobrinito o sobrinita corriendo por aqui- Ambos azabaches sonrieron

Pues lo que si se tendras un sobrino nuevo, y sera con Hinata-

Bueno lo unico que puedo decir es que estoy orgulloso de ti, tu padre tambien lo estaria por seguirle sus pasos-

No me importa, ya me puedo imaginar la cara que pondrá Naruto cuando se entere que su bella doncella ha sido tomada- Nuevamente sonrieron ambos azabaches

_**Nuevamente con el sabio de las criaturas, estaba realmente molesto, nadie permitiría robarse a su princesa, por nada del mundo. Entrenaba junto con su guardian protector, Jiraiya el lector de novelas porno. Necesitaba tiempo para realizar ese poder en el cual su maestro le enseñaba. Pronto recuperaría a su dulce sabia que le saca mas de un suspiro.**_

-1 año y medio después-

**En el reinado de los Uchihas. Ahí estaba el soberano rey de los demonios cuidando a su hijo varón, el pequeño bebe, con cabellera negra y esos ojos caracterizado por los Uchihas. Negros como la oscuridad del ser humano. Tranquilo el bebe nada ruidoso. El pequeño bebe lo nombraron Sebastian. Adoraba a su hijo con todo su ser tanto como su esposa que ella se encontraba descansando el la cálida cama que ellos compartían. Ademas pronto tendría un nuevo heredero. Madara todo complacido por su sobrino que el si se divertía en la noche no como el ex rey que se la pasaba cuidando a los bebes de día a noche.**

Naruto solamente nos falta Hinata y ya todo estara completo para el nacimiento de la luz en todos los mundos- Exclamo Ino feliz, se habian tardado un año y medio recolectando a cada sabio y entrenando para ser mas fuertes

Por supuesto, Ero-sennin ya sabe como abrir un portal a la dimension oscura y siniestra donde se encuentra Hinata-chan- Ambos se miraron con orgullo, se volvieron mas fuertes que antes y sus facciones habian cambiado

Pero presiento que algo grande ocurrio con ella- Su rostro se agacho, tenia un mal presagio- Si ella ya no quiere volver con nosotros que pasara después-

Ella volverá y lo se-

**Acostada en su recamara, descansaba ****plácidamente, estaba feliz por tener un bello hijo, al principio no estaba feliz por tener un hijo de alguien de quien se aprovecho de ella, pero las esperanzas se esfumaron despues. Lo unico que le importaba era tener a sus hijos a salvo, enseñarles y cuidarlos.**


	12. Nuevamente el comienzo

**-Capitulo 12-**

**Lo mas hermoso del mundo... Un nacimiento**

.

.

.

Con los sabios, se concentraba demasiado para crear la abertura de su mundo para entrar al reinado de los demonios, concentrando su poder, ahora todos los sabios unidos para uno solo.

Uzumaki Naruto sabio de las criaturas su poder se concentra en liberar una gran fuente de poder con ayuda de las grandes legendarias criaturas que pueda existir y dominando grandes dominios en las artes espirituales.

Yamanaka Ino sabia de las mentes, leer cada movimiento del rival, controlando y sabiendo los profundos secretos de los demás con solo mirarle, dominando la mas oscuras técnicas de su respectivo clan.

Nara Shikamaru sabio de las sombras, controlando a las personas con las sombras proyectando la suya con las demás para pasar energía o simplemente matarlas.

Inuzuka Kiba sabio de las criaturas feroces, dominando a las bestias feroces, con su llamado podía invocar a un ejercito de lobos para rastreo, ademas se puede convertir en uno de ellos.

Hyuga Neji sabio de los espíritus haciendo pactos con las personas muertas para resucitarlas cuando debía, ademas gracias a su poder fisico podia golpear fuertemente provocando al enemigo grandes heridas internas y ademas con sus ojos dominando el poder de los demas.

Tenten sabia de las armas, podia controlar grandes espadas salvajes ademas de tener una fuerza para levantar algunas de mas de 100 kilos, creando lluvias de estas armas metalicas.

Rock lee sabio de la juventud, con su poder fisico como Neji podia provocarle mas severas heridas a las personas, destruyendo hasta las arterias con su poder.

Akimichi Chouji el sabio de la masa corporal, podía crecer de una manera sorprendente y ademas expandir su cuerpo como el quisiera.

Aburame Shino sabio de los insectos controlando a cualquier insecto a su propia voluntad

Sabaku no Gaara sabio del desierto, con su poder controla el elemento arena creando grandes murallas ademas posee una criatura a su mando

Sabaku no Temari sabia del viento, con su gran abanico creando vórtices con su especialidad

Sabaku no Kankuro sabio de las marionetas

Haruno Sakura sabia de la medicina, su poder de curacion tan grande como Tsunade y su fuerza capaz de hacer enormes grietas y hasta aberturas en el suelo y mar.

Por ultimo Sai el sabio del arte, con su poder dibujaba algo y se hacia realidad.

Gracias a los entrenamientos de sus guardianes pudieron perfeccionar sus poderes a un nuevo nivel que nadie conocía, Naruto estaba que mas orgulloso al fin rescataría nuevamente a su amada luna

.

.

.

**Un sello con una estrella de ocho picos se formo, todos con sus poderes pusieron su parte y poco a poco un agujero blanco con destellos negros se abrió, por seguridad Jiraiya y Kakashi se quedaron cuidando el portal junto a tres Akatsuki quienes- Kakuzu, Kisame y Tobi-, los demás entraron al reinado pero penumbras fueron lo que vieron. Demonios en cualquier parte estaban, así que con su poder de transformación se transformaron en demonios que no llamaran mucho la atencion. Primero que nada tenían que pasar por el centro To como muchos demonios le llamaban. Con cuidado y cautela pasaron pero tardaron aproximadamente 10 ****días****  
**

Sasuke-sama algo malo ocurre con Hinata-sama- Comento uno de los sirvientes con facciones preocupantes

Que sucede con ella explícate- Su rostro mostraba preocupación

Esta sangrando mucho y lo mas posible es que pierda al bebe- Esas palabras provocaron que Sasuke se levantara de su trono y corriera donde estaba su ''esposa''

El palacio es enorme así que Sasuke tuvo que correr como animal para asegurarse que nada malo pasara, lamentablemente había rastro de sangre supo de inmediato de quien era, siguió el rastro y en una habitación estaba ella agonizando y varios demonios medicinales la estaban curando lo mas que podían.

Sasuke-sama necesito que me autorice para extraer al bebe, creo que Hinata no soporta otro parto, aun no sabemos perfectamente lo que sucede, cuando nació el primero todo resulto tan bien- Dijo la doctora preocupada, Sasuke no quería que ninguna falleciera y lo acepto- Gracias le aseguro que tanto Hinata como la bebe se salvaran

La cirugía tardo tres horas exactas, salio la doctora toda exhausta por todo lo que tuvo que realizar, Sasuke le pregunto como estuvo todo queria cualquier detalle, la doctora hizo un semblante preocupante

Que sucede por que pone esa cara-

Había una buena noticia y otra no tan buena-

Explíquese-

La buena es que Hinata y la bebe están a salvo pero como la bebe es prematura puede morir en tiempo pero con tratamiento y tiempo estará a salvo y la mala fue que Hinata tuvimos que sellar su memoria, es mejor que ella vuelva al cielo por un tiempo, estar en las penumbras le afecto severamente por eso la bebe nació prematura y ella perdió mucha sangre-

Entiendo, cuando ella se encuentre mejor la llevan donde esta el sabio de las criaturas- Empezó a caminar, nuevamente perdería a su amada

.

.

.

Los sabios y los guardianes corrían como si no hubiera un mañana en busca de la ultima sabia para realizar el sello para sellar por toda la eternidad a la maldad de cualquier mundo. Se encontraron con su búsqueda. El palacio real. Itachi los guió por el lugar para no ser vistos. Todos los demonios que trabajaban para el reino murmuraban algo acerca de la ''princesa'' no entendieron exactamente a esas palabras y siguieron con su camino. Escucharon por parte de una empleada que Hinata se encontraba descansando en una habitación de máxima seguridad.

Estas a poco de encontrar a Hinata estoy tan feliz- Exclamo con mucha emoción Ino

Lo se y jamas le volveré a escapar de mis manos- Esa confección provoco una sonrisa a cada uno

.

.

.

Llegaron a la famosa habitación, su objetivo se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente pero con un sonrojo leve como se le caracterizaba, Naruto la cargo en estilo de novia y se retiraron de la habitación. Se percataban que nadie les viera pero fue cuando Sasuke los encontró llevándosela

Me pueden explicar el como están aquí y mas en mi palacio- Interrogo activando su potente ojos del demonio como muchos le llamaban Sharingan

Rescatando a mi princesa algún problema con eso- Respondió Naruto cargando en sus brazos a una Hinata dormida

Adelante te puedes retirar al cabo ya no la necesito- Un silencio incomodo apareció- Ademas ya no es necesario que hagan ese sello, ya no me importa si muero sellado- Con esas palabras confundió a todos y desapareció entre la oscuridad

.

.

.

**_-13 años_ después-**

Papa despierta o llegare tarde a la escuela nuevamente por tu culpa- Menciono una pequeña de cabellera rubia y ojos color perla quien intentaba despertar a su durmiente padre

Cinco minutos mas por favor- Exclamo con bostezo para taparse completamente

No me dejas otra alternativa- Grito con decisión- Me comeré todo el ramen si no despiertas- Esas palabras despertaron por completo a Naruto para correr a la cocina y abrazar su querido ramen

Algo sucede?- Pregunto otro rubio de ojos perla- Por que papa esta abrazando otra vez el ramen- Pregunto con duda

Le dije que si no despertaba me comería su ramen y con esas palabras despertó mas que nunca- Suspiro el menor para acomodarse su corbata adecuadamente

Papa no tenias que estar en la empresa Uzumaki hace treinta minutos?- Interrogo para que su papa se diera cuenta de su olvido

Tienes razón Ayato pero me quiero tomar el día ademas tu mama donde se encuentra?- Comento mirando cualquier lugar para buscar a su esposa con la mirada

Esta en la escuela recuerda es nuestro primer día de clases- Naruto comprendio y empezo a comer su adorado ramen

Oh Nali y Ayato felicidades en verdad por ser su primer dia ademas se ven bien lindos-

**- Uzumaki Ayato-**

**Cabellera larga rubia, tez blanca, ojos color perla, edad 13 años, estatura 1.65. Con su uniforme que consistía en un pantalón azul entubado, camisa blanca de manga larga, corbata negro y chaleco azul.**

**- Uzumaki Nalie-**

**Cabellera larga que le llega por la espalda rubia, tez blanca, ojos perla, edad doce años, estatura 1.60. Su uniforme con una falda de tres dedos arriba de la rodilla con medias negras que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, blusa de manga corta blanca, corbata negra y chaleco azul.**

.

.

.


	13. Conociendo al enemigo

**-Capitulo 13-**

**Conociendo al enemigo nuevamente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como buen padre acompaño a sus hijos a la escuela, ademas ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el era un sabio. Como ya la maldad se había debilitado, no sabia el porque su enemigo Uchiha Sasuke le entrego con facilidad a su esposa y que no haya intentado gobernar el mundo en forma de venganza.**

Papa en que estas pasando- La voz de su pequeña hija lo saco de sus pensares

En nada en viejos recuerdos- Exclamo un poco nervioso y sus hijos se percataron de eso- Si quieren los acompaño a sus respectivos salones para que no se sientan solos

Pues si tu quieres pero no debes buscar a mama creo que ya se tardo demasiado en la dirección- Interrogo su hijo mayor y este se acordó de su esposa

Tienes razón ahora vuelvo- Empezó a correr a la dirección pero como siempre no se fijo muy bien y topo con un estudiante- Lo siento mucho a pesar de mi edad soy muy torpe- Menciono Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, se percato de con quien se cayo, un joven de cabellera larga un poco azabache que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, esa mirada en momentos la reconoció el sabio de las criaturas- Teme- El joven lo miro confundido

Ten mas cuidado anciano que no tengo todo el tiempo para tropezarme con idiotas como usted- Esas palabras hicieron enojar a Naruto pero por suerte no le pudo dar un puñetazo si no fuera por su esposa

Naruto no debes golpear a los demás- Lo miro con decepción- Lo siento demasiado, en ocasiones mi esposo no piensa muy bien en sus acciones- Se disculpo con toda honestidad, el joven asintió y se fue retirando del lugar con sus manos en los bolsos del pantalón- Porque le ibas a pegar- Interrogo enojada

Bueno me dijo idiota y ademas ese chico se parece demasiado a Sasuke no lo crees- Comento el viendo a la dirección donde ese muchacho se había ido

Quien es Sasuke?- Cuestiono confundida a la situación

Después te platico quien es el- Se le habia olvidado que hace doce años su esposa habia olvidado todo hasta de el pero sin importar que la enamoro nuevamente

.

.

.

**En la clases, Nalie estaba muy nerviosa mas de lo normal, estaba con nuevos compañeros y ninguno un amigo de la primaria. Su hermano también estaba con ella, agradecía que estuvieran en el mismo ****salón. La puerta se abrió dejando haber a un no tan viejo maestro, de cabellera roja y ojos color aguamarina.**

Buenos días alumnos nuevos soy su profesor de historia me llamo Sabako no Gaara- Se presento adecuadamente y se percato que los hijos de su amigo sabio se encontraban en el salón- Para que todos sepan los nombres de cada uno de sus compañeros que les parece presentarse seria lo mas educado- Y así fue cada uno se presento

B-Buenos días mi nombre es Uzumaki Nalie, U-Un placer en conocerlos- Con un toque de ternura se presento y muchos hombres gritaron lo adorable que se veía

Me llamo Uzumaki Ayato un placer- Varias chicas gritaron lo genial que era, hasta le mandaba besos a grandes distancias

Hyuga Meno un gusto-

Yamanaka Setsuna un placer-

Nara Minori-

Inuzuka Keiko-

Casi la mayoría se presento solamente dos azabaches faltaban.

Uchiha Sebastian Hola- Se presento con tono enojado, el odiaba a las personas y mas a las chicas por ser ruidosas, Gaara abrio los ojos por la sopresa ¿Uchiha? pero como acaso habia otros Uchihas en reinado de la oscuridad

Uchiha Mildreth un placer- Se presento una azabache con el mismo peinado, un ojo tapado y el mismo, Ayato la vio y se sonrojo leve, una chica muy bella para sus gustos

Con esto termina la presentación- Dijo el profesor para dar inicio a las clases

Las clases con el profesor Gaara siguieron con toda naturalidad. Naeli se sentia un poco incomoda por no hablarle a un a sus compañeros y compañeras.

Hola como estas- Dijo la Inuzuka- Soy Inuzuka Keiko un gusto en conocerte tu padre y el mio son amigos de la empres

Eso es genial, soy Uzumaki Naeli- Se presento con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Oye soy yo o te pareces a Mildreth, tienen el mismo fisico pero si no fuera por su cabello y ojos ahora si dijera que son gemelas- Ambas rieron a ese comentario trayendo la atencion de Sebastian, que volteo a mirarlas y ellas se sonrojaron- El chico nos esta mirando que hacemos- Dijo con mucho nerviosismo

Sebastian se levanto de su asiento para ir donde sus compañeras se rieron, se acerco mas y mas pero un chico lo detuvo en su camino

Donde crees que vas chico Uchiha- Menciono escupiendo el apellido a su compañero, ahi estaba Uzumaki Ayato peleando nuevamente por proteger a su hermana

Donde a mi me plazca Uzumaki- Tambien escupio el apellido- Acaso no puedo platicar con mis compañeras o tienes miedo de que tu hermana se enamore de mi

No. Porque mi hermana no se enamora de malditos como tu, ella es diferente a las demás Uchiha-

Ambos se retaron con la mirada por varios minutos, hasta que la hermana menor de el interfirio

Por que demonios peleas cada vez cuando entramos a una escuela diferente- Exclamo tranquila la pequeña- Sabes lo frustrarte de verte pelear por tonterias- Todos los demas compañeros se unieron para observar la escena

A ti que te valga lo que hago Mildreth- Respondio su hermano para retarse con la mirada pero su hermana gano

.

.

.

-DiazGuiselle


	14. Rivalidad

**-Capitulo 14-**

**Rivalidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nuevamente en la escuela, por suerte la pelea de palabras de Ayato y Sebastian termino a gracias de la hermana menor del azabache, quien defendió de manera sorprendente al rubio. Ahora en hora de descanso todos almorzaban sus deliciosos bentos. Por desgracia para aquellos hermanos mayores fue que sus hermanas fueron a comer juntas hasta se hicieron amigas con la Inuzuka.

Porque mi hermana y la tuya son amigas, me lo puedes explicar Uzumaki- Exclamo molesto el Uchiha quien veía detenidamente a su hermana quien comía su comida

No tengo idea pero se llevan bien eso es lo bueno, mi hermana nunca se familiarizo con chicas en la primaria, no se identificaba con alguna pero creo que tu hermana es la excepción- Comento para sacar una bella sonrisa verdadera el rubio

Que te parece dejar esta rivalidad por un tiempo- Menciono Sebastian para darle la mano en señal de paz- Amigos?- Cuestiono con sonrisa arrogante

De acuerdo- Dijo este y se dieron la mano

.

.

.

En casa de los Uzumakis.

Ese chico se parece a el- Menciono en voz baja para no ser escuchado por su esposa- Pero como si el no tiene hijos- Se cuestiono pero algo le llamo la atencion- Ese chico también se parece a Hinata- Y se acordó cuando su amada fue secuestrada- No me digas que... Debo estar mal para estar pensando en eso-

Amor tenemos visitas- Dijo con emoción su amada entrando a su oficina con una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas- Es Gaara-kun

Hazlo pasar amor y puedes dejar las galletas por favor- Hizo un puchero que provoco sonrojo leve en las mejillas de su esposa

De acuerdo- Dijo para retirase del lugar y que el amigo de ellos entrara con la mirada de miedo que siempre tiene

A que has venido Gaara, sabes que no puedes venir sin petición alguna y ... Quieres galletas- Cuestiono dandole la bandeja donde las galletas estaban y el agarro una para comerla- Supongo que tienes malas noticias verdad

Como tu has dicho, es sobre los alumnos que me han tocado y hay dos que son sospechosos por el simple hecho de tener el apellido Uchiha- Esas palabras pusieron a Naruto con los pelos de punta

Explícate, no me quiero imaginar que ese maldito tuvo hijos con una persona totalmente inocente- Menciono con enfado y preocupación el rubio quien se mordía el labio inferior con tanto coraje

Según los expedientes de la dirección, el mayor se llama Uchiha Sebastian, ha estado en varias escuelas de todo el mundo pero lo han exiliado por peleas que según fuentes ha provocado muertes severas, la menor se llama Uchiha Mildreth, ella es una chica calmada con excelentes calificaciones ningún severo problema con la chica- Dijo con claridad en profesor y Naruto entrelazo los dedos y pensó- Pero si son hijos de Sasuke quien crees que sea la mama ademas ambos tienen un ojo tapado y curiosamente el mismo

Busca mas información y me aclaras todo- Dijo por ultimo Naruto para suspirar

.

.

.

En la secundaria nuevamente.

Me puedes explicar el porque te sonrojas con mi hermana maldito Uchiha- Menciono molesto el Uzumaki apunto de golpear a su rival

Estamos ensañando la maldita obra escolar que se llevara a cabo en un mes, es parte de la obra idiota- Exclamo molesto apunto de golpear a su rival pero la hermana de el nuevamente interfirió

Como detesto que empieces a pelear Sebastian por eso nunca duras ni una semana en las escuelas, si tan solo mi papa estuviera aquí para que te regañara de tu comportamiento- Comento molesta la azabache para agarrar a su hermano del cuello

Mildre-san no es necesario que se comporte de esa manera con seba-san, es preferible platicar todos juntos como familia- Comento Naeli para tranquilizar a sus compañeros y hermano

Familia, la mia no tiene sentido, mi padre siempre esta viajando apenas tiene tiempo para hablar por teléfono, mi mama falleció cuando yo nací, mi tío abuelo siempre nos esta subestimando, solamente tengo a mi hermano a mi lado- Menciono con tristeza y empezó a llorar, se quito su mechón largo para limpiarse su ojo y la sorpresa fue cuando

Tu ojo porque esta blanco- Cuestiono sorprendida Naeli

Mi mama lo tenia representa a la familia Hyuga, por lo que veo también eres un Hyuga por tus ojos color perla- Comento con rasgos de lagrimas en sus mejillas

Si mi mama es una Hyuga pero porque tienes un ojo negro y otro blanco es demasiado extraño- Se acerco para mirarle mas de cerca

Mi hermano también tiene los mismos ojos que yo, nacimos con ese defecto-

Bueno es demasiado extraño como dije anteriormente-

Ya me puedes de dejar de mirar de esa manera, me siento acosada- Menciono un poco asustada Mildreth

.

.

.

En el reinado de los demonios. El rey suspiraba levemente, cerro sus ojos un par de minutos para relajarse pero un sirviente de el lo despertó.

Sasuke-sama la información que ha pedido ha llegado- Menciono con la cabeza agachada el demonio

Que el plan comience- Dijo el abriendo sus ojos demoniales

.

.

.


	15. Oscuridad en la luz

**-Capitulo 15-**

**La oscuridad en la luz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la casa Uzumaki, Naruto pensaba claramente en las palabras que su amigo pelirrojo dijo acerca de la posible familia Uchiha, porque demonios se sentía de esa manera, preocupado, tal vez el porque ese chico tenia tal parecido a su esposa, ese cabello azulina que revelaba ese chico, se acordaba a la perfección que su rival de la oscuridad lo tenia de esa manera pero no tan marcado el color azul , pero su curiosidad llegaba a ¿Quien fue la chica que dio luz a esos chicos? no conocía a la chica Mildreth pero ya se imaginaba el aspecto de ella.

Amor desde la visita de Gaara-kun has estado muy pensante, ocurrió algo grave entre los dos- Pregunto con amabilidad Hinata para otorgarle una tasa de te y este acepto la tasa

Fue solamente una alerta, nada preocupante, que te parece si vamos por los muchachos, ya no deben tardar en salir- Menciono Naruto con una bella sonrisa que siempre provocaba miles de sonrojos a su esposa después de tanto tiempo- No has visto a Ino necesito hablar con ella- Cuestiono

Ella debe estar atendiendo la florería de su difunto papa, si quieres paso por ahí para decirle que la necesitas, ademas quiero visitarla tengo 2 meses que no platico con ella- Claro dijo la Hyuga para retirarse de la oficina de su esposo y este suspiro

Debo informar esto a los guardianes lo mas pronto posible- Dijo por ultimo Naruto para cerrar sus ojos

.

.

.

En la secundaria, tocaba la materia de laboratorio con el vejestorio de Orochimaru quien le dio clases a los padres de cada uno de los nuevos alumnos, vestían una bata larga blanca, guantes también blancos, y gafas para prevenir accidentes, se habían sentado en parejas, pero de mujer a hombre, a este Ayato le toco a la hermana de su rival y este viceversa. Ademas se sentía mas atraído por la muchacha.

Ayato me estas escuchando- Comento un poco irritada la joven

Andaba en las nubes- Exclamo apenado por la situación

Bueno señorito que andaba en las nubes, te mencionaba que este liquido verde lo tienes que mesclar con la azúcar morena que esta en la derecha- Le menciono con clara determinación la azabache al rubio y miradas cruzaron por un momento, también ella sentía una atracción por aquel chico de ojos color perla, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y en su mente le decía que no era correcto

Le empezó a doler levemente la cabeza a la morena, pero el dolor empezó comenzar a doler mas y mas, le dijo a su profesor si le permitía ir al baño por asuntos femeninos y este acepto, una vez en el baño, se lavo la cara, cerro su ojo por par de segundos, cuando el dolor se fue, abrió su ojo oscuro para encontrarse que es ojo ya no era oscuro si no un rojo sangre se asusto demasiado y grito, pero el grito no salio de su garganta, se quedo atrapado ahí, su vista se vio nublosa no supo en realidad el porque ese dolor estaba en ella. Se cayo en el piso y cuando sus manos tocaron el suelo de mármol, se empezó a oscurecer y un fuego empezó, se asusto y intento escapar pero cuando toco la chapa también se incendio. Pero porque no se sentía asfixiada por el horrible fuego, se preguntaba internamente.

Que demonios me esta sucediendo- Se pregunto en voz alta, sintió una presencia, si la vista no le fallaba, se trataba de su adorable tío abuelo, el mismísimo Uchiha Madara en persona- Q-Que E-Estas H-Haciendo A-Aquí- Apenas pudo pronunciar, su vista se volvía cada vez mas borrosa

Pensé que sebastian descubriría sus poderes pero me equivoque, la princesa de las tinieblas fue quien descubrió primero sus poderes, pero tus poderes son los de tu padre, infierno- La chica sus hermosos orbes de diferente color, estaba sorprendida, acaso su familia ocultaba algo terrible

D-De que estas hablando- Se tapo su ojo de color sangre, pronto derramo sangre de el y cada vez el dolor era inmenso- Q-Que oculta esta maldita familia- Exclamo con enfado

.

.

.

En clase de laboratorio, quedaba claro la preocupación del rubio, la clase estaba dando a su final pero el estaba preocupado por su amiga, de pronto su hermosos ojos color perla vieron algo raro, la misma chica quien pensaba en el baño sangrando y un hombre parecido a su rival platicando con ella, pero ella lloraba lagrimas de sangre, no supo si fue una imaginación o algo real.- Profesor puedo ir al baño antes de termine la clase- Menciono Ayato con la mano extendida y con gusto el profesor asintió, corrió por los pasillos, esas imágenes que llegaron a sus ojos lo preocuparon mas, llego a ese baño y toco la puerta, pero nadie abrió, no se espero y la derrumbo, y ahí estaba su amada llorando y ese hombre cada vez mas cerca- No pongas un dedo encima maldito- Ambos Uchihas, voltearon a verlo, Mildreth estaba realmente feliz al verlo ahí protegiéndola

Con que tu eres hijo de ese tonto de Uzumaki Naruto y de Hyuga Hinata- Sonrió de malicia- Te diré varias cosas que te dejara sorprendido, primero, ni pienses en enamorarte de ella, dos, no deberías de confiar en tu padre ni en tu misma madre, pero como tu madre tiene memoria de corto plazo ella se le debió de olvidar todo el sufrimiento que debió sentir, tres, tu no eres un humano comun, tu hermana y tu ''rival'' y la chica que esta llorando tiene poderes sorprendentes heredados de sus previamente padres, pero tu y esta chica comparten misma madre

Como que misma madre- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ayato y Mildreth

Volvamos en el tiempo claramente- Dijo con tranquilidad Madara- Su madre Hyuga Hinata, murio en un grave accidente por salvarlo la vida al tonto de Uzumaki Naruto, yo como ex rey de las tinieblas, cree un plan, quería a la muchacha para revivir a mi difunta amada, pero separaron a mi sobrino y a ella antes de que cumpliera mi prometido, Sasuke empezó a sentir algo mas allá de la amistad por la Hyuga, pero ella amaba con todo el corazón al rubio escandaloso, poco después, supieron que ellos eran sabios, en el cielo los máximos gobernantes se llaman sabios, seres que tienen poderes mas allá de la imaginación de un humano, Naruto es el sabio mas poderoso, aclamado como Sabio de las criaturas, pero los guardianes llamados Akatsukis aparecieron y pues se desato una guerra, un descuido me lleve a la Hyuga nuevamente al infierno y ahí mi sobrino se aprovecho de ella, y así nació Sebastian, 9 meses después tu Mildreth, pero tu naciste prematura, no pudieron controlar la mente se Hinata, y tuvieron que borrarle completamente los recuerdos de sus poderes, no se que después paso supongo que se caso con Naruto y te tuvo a ti y a una chica llamada Naeli- Dijo con total tranquilidad ambos se vieron para comenzar a llorar.

.

.

.

*O* Que pasara con Mildreth y Ayato?, acaso Ayato le dira a su papa... Donde carajo esta Sasuke!

Siguiente capitulo...


	16. La verdad en la familia Sabios reunidos

**-Capitulo 16-**

**Escondiendo la verdad de un pasado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**n silencio se presento en el lugar, ambos chicos de menor edad comenzaron a llorar, no por estar con un demonio real si no la verdad que nadie le dijo, la chica se levanto para quedar junto a su medio hermano para apoyarlo, la mirada de aquel demonio estaba puesta en aquel muchacho de ojos perla.

-Les comentare otra cosa- Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verlo con desprecio- Si menciona esto a cualquier persona el castigo sera grave, tu padre estará muy decepcionado de ti Mildreth, y creo que te alejara lo mas posible de todo aquello que apenas tocaste-

-Por que nadie nos contó nada acerca de todo esto- Pregunto aun derramando lagrimas la pequeña Uchiha- P-Porque- Grito nuevamente, Ayato la abrazo para consolarla

-La misma manera que esta sucediendo aquí, las mismas expresiones, ustedes creen que esto es fácil para sus queridos padres, claro que no, la culpa de todo esto la tuvo nada ni menos que el padre de tu amigo- Ese silencio incomodo apareció, Madara sonreía de manera atractiva, ver las expresiones le encantaba- Si tu padre hubiera tenido mas cuidado al cruzar a la calle, su madre no habría muerto y caído a mis garras, pero tu y Sebastian jamas hubieran nacido, por el simple hecho que nunca Sasuke y Hinata se hubieran conocido-

El malvado demonio escapo del terrible lugar dejando a dos pensantes de la situación, con el terrible dolor en su ojo derecho se limpio las lagrimas de sangre que habían transcurrido, su hermoso ojo negro ya no lo era, ese semblante que su tío tenia al revelar todo eso, lo odio de una manera diferente, como demonios le diría a su hermano y a su mejor amiga sobre todo esto, la respuesta era, no podía, ese rey se lo había reclamado.

-Ahora como- Cuestiono la azabache para limpiar aun su querido ojo sangrado- Ayato que vamos a hacer, esto se esta zafando del limite, debes platicarle la situación a tu padre, según por lo que dice mi tío es el sabio mas poderoso, el puede ayudarnos- Menciono sacudiéndolo de la manga, se abrazo hacia el

-Tranquila, primero que nada tenemos que idear un plan, segundo no decirle de esto a nadie por el momento, tres hacer todo lo posible para que nuestros respectivos hermanos no sepan de sus poderes eso puede afectar demasiado- Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron del baño de damas

.

.

.

En la clase de laboratorio, Naeli estaba realmente preocupada por su hermano y su nueva amiga, estaba nerviosa sintió algo en su pecho de un mal presagio, intento calmarse pero no pudo. Sebastian también estaba preocupado que se unió a su amiga a la preocupación, se retiraron del salón pero no los localizaron pero una sombra los atrapo en un salón vació y oscuro.

-Que esta sucediendo...- Un terrible silencio apareció, pero por una extraña razón pudo ver muy bien en la oscuridad- Sebastian en donde estas- Grito por el salón para que su amigo respondiera

-Donde estas Naeli, que todo esta muy oscuro y no puedo ver muy bien- Menciono pero sintió un cuerpo contra su espalda y volteo y se encontró con los ojos de su compañera brillantes- Tus ojos brillan en la oscuridad

-Creo que si- Menciono con miedo la pequeña rubia- Pero que esta sucediendo- Comento mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su compañero, pero una sombra salio de la mas oscura de ellas y con una espada atravesó el pecho del joven azabache junto con la rubia, ambos gritaron de dolor y cayeron juntos mientras vomitaban sangre

La sombra quien cometió toda esa tragedia, salio de las sombras y la habitación se ilumino, en el piso tirados los dos cuerpos de aquellos jóvenes aun con vida, Madara se acerco lentamente hacia ellos y tomo con delicadeza a la joven rubia que esta con todo su esfuerzo lo empujo y ella cayo al suelo viendo a su compañero respirando levemente.

-Qui..en eres tu- Pronuncio con la falta de aire de la joven, Madara solamente la vio detenidamente, aquel rostro lo conocía a la perfección, podía ver a través de ella a la joven Hyuga quien la rescato

-Solamente... Soy una pesadilla que pronto surgirá nuevamente- Menciono con claridad a sus palabras, ella solo cerro sus ojos para poder relajarse, el se acerco nuevamente hacia ella y esta retrocedía, no pudo evitarlo y uso sus brazos como escudo pero una luz resplandeciente surgió, quemo la mayor parte del cuerpo de la izquierda de Madara este retrocedió del miedo por el poder de la joven- Ese poder...-Se quedo pensado por un minuto- Naruto- El joven azabache aun tirado se esforzó en levantarse para ayudar en algo a Naeli

-Naeli no seas una tonta y no hagas nada, el es mi tío pero no comprendo nada- Menciono sosteniéndose en una de las sillas del salón, ella lo miro con miedo y luego volteo en donde ese tipo llamado Uchiha Madara aun estaba ahí con ese semblante de tranquilidad total

-Solo les diré que cosas terribles pasaran, disfruten sus últimos momentos, ademas necesito que ningún sabio se reúna nuevamente- Con eso desapareció en una sombra tenebrosa, Naeli suspiro fuertemente y el dolor en su pecho empezó a sanar por arte de magia al igual que su amigo, se sorprendieron con el hallazgo

-Naeli prométeme que no dirás nada acerca de eso, debemos saber con exactitud la situación en la que estamos ahora- Exclamo con seriedad el azabache y ella asintió- Pero primero a que se refería con los sabios y porque menciono a tu padre acaso el sabe acerca de todo esto- Ambos se miraron y salieron del salón tenían que aclarar todas las dudas en su mente

.

.

.

En la dimensión del cielo, todos los sabios reunidos estaban discutiendo acerca de todo esto. Naruto quien dirigía todo, su semblante representaba preocupación máxima acerca de los compañeros de sus queridos hijos y ademas la presencia del ex rey en el mundo humano.

-Pero si esos compañeros pertenecen a la familia Uchiha y son de Sasuke como tu claramente lo mencionas, como pudo tenerlos- Menciono Sakura entrelazando sus dedos, todas las miradas tanto masculinas y femeninas las pusieron en ella- No puede haber sido una humana o demonio corriente, si percibiste algo similar en ese chico debe ser que la sangre que transcurre en sus venas pertenece a un poderoso ser que no conozcamos o conocemos-

-Hay algo que no les eh mencionado acerca de ese chico- Ahora comento Naruto con un suspiro pesado, ahora las miradas estaban concentradas en el- Ese chico tiene un parecido extraordinario en Hinata y temo que ella sea la madre- Muchos se quedaron callados y los otros pensativos

-Porque Hinata-sama seria la mama de ese chico en el cual es hijo del emperador o rey del mundo demonio, explícate- Comento Neji con el semblante preocupado- Ella no seria capaz...-Fue interrumpido

-Como tu dices...- Dijo Naruto levantando su voz y su mirada mostraba un enfado extraño en el- Recuerdan lo que tuvimos que pasar por entrenar diariamente para encontrar a mi Hinata y cuando la encontramos por fin, ese idiota me la dio como si nada pero cuando lo mire el tenia el semblante triste, tal vez por separarse de ella ademas...-Hubo un gran silencio y Naruto partió el escritorio en donde estaba- Ella perdió la memoria y no sabemos que exactamente ocurrió pero si se algo ella ya no era virgen cuando ella y yo nos pusimos a crear a nuestros hijos-

-Tienes razón pero como averiguamos que si aquel muchacho y muchacha que son alumnos de Gaara son el realidad hijos del idiota del rey y de Hinata- Propuso Temari entrelazando sus piernas y sus manos viendo detenidamente a su compañero rubio

-No lose pero tenemos que hacer lo mejor posible, cosas desagradables pasaran nuevamente- Menciono Naruto un poco inquieto y todos asintieron


	17. Misterios

**-Capitulo 17-**

**El ojo de un demonio vs El ojo de un sabio**

**Las sombras de la oscuridad eterna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todavía en la escuela, las respectivas parejas que pasaron un momento de horror con el ex rey, se encontraban pensativas acerca de todo esto. Pero no cabía duda que algo terrible iba a suceder pero tendrían que acudir con alguien experto con todo esto. Aun Mildreth no podía moverse como lo hacia antes, su ojo todavía no estaba del todo normal, Ayato ayudaba a su ''hermana'' a apoyarse cuando se sentara. Sebastian y Naeli con los dedos entrelazadas pensaban con claridad.

-No puedo creer que todo esto pueda estar ocurriendo- Comento Naeli- Me quedo pensando y no puedo pensar una respuesta clara a todo esto-

-Te comprendo- Dijo Sebastian- Pero tranquila debemos tranquilizarnos y después encontrar pistas que nos lleve a la verdad de todo esto- Agarro la barbilla de su compañera y poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando pero el querido beso de ambos fue interrumpido por sus respectivos hermanos

-E-Estaban a punto de ¿besarse?- Cuestiono con temor Mildreth quien estaba ruborizada por la escena que presento

-Algún problema con eso hermana?- Al igual que su hermana el pregunto, se molesto bastante al ser interrumpido

-A-Algo por el estilo- Respondió mientras cerraba el puño con mucha fuerza- Necesitamos hablar sobre un tema en particular que deben saber- Hablo con mucho temor a sus palabras

-Primero necesitan volver a clases o me equivoco- Comento un profesor de biología

-P-Por supuesto Yamato-sensei- Respondió con nerviosidad Naeli para seguir al profesor junto con Sebastian- Ustedes no vienen- Cuestiono la rubia

-Ustedes vayan al rato los alcanzamos- Dijo Mildreth

Cuando los hermanos respectivos de aquellos que sufrieron la verdad se retiraron, aquellos dos se miraron fijamente, Mildreth estaba triste al saber que su ''amor'' por ayato nunca iba a funcionar por ser hijos de la misma mama. Pero ella con su corazón desde siempre ha querido ver a su mama, conocerla y abrazarla.

-Por esto se le refiere a la sustancia en el cual con una gota puede provocar la muerte de miles de animales- Termino de decir el profesor de biología- Alguna duda o cuestiona miento que requieran saber

-Tengo una duda profesor- Pregunto Naeli

-Cual es tu duda Naeli-chan-

-B-Bueno mi duda es que... p-por ejemplo...- Su tartamudeo no la dejo continuar pero su ''amigo'' la salvo

-Existen ojos que brillan en la oscuridad- Cuestiono el azabache y varios suspiros se escucharon por parte de las muchachas

-Claramente si- Dijo el profesor entrelazando sus dedos- De echo tengo cierta curiosidad en los ojos perla- Dijo para ver detenidamente- Es rara vez ver esos tipos de ojos en el mundo, ciertamente en el pasado solamente había dos personas con estos cuyos ojos, pero por lo que veo tu debes ser familiar de ellos verdad

-S-Si- Contesto con su tartamudez- Mi mama tiene los ojos perlados y mi padre azules como el cielo- Sonrió al recordar a su padre con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Pero otra pregunta profesor- Dijo Sebastian- Yo tambien poseo un ojo perla- Se destapo su ojo izquierdo en el dejando ver su preciado ojo perla todos se sorprendieron al igual que Naeli

-P-Pero porque tu ojo es negro y blanco- Cuestiono Yamanaka Umiko

-Todavía no me explico el porque- Comento Sebastian tapando su ojo nuevamente- También mi hermana lo tiene así

**-En la casa de los Uzumakis-**

-Querido que tienes- Cuestiono preocupada Hinata para abrazar a su marido de manera cariñosa

-Hinata no recuerdas lo que paso hace 13 aproximadamente verdad- Cuestiono el sabio de las criaturas

-De que estas hablando Naruto- Dijo ella asustada- No se de que estas hablando

-Olvídalo eh tenido un mal día solamente es eso- Agarro a Hinata de la mano y la acerco hacia el y luego le dio un delicado beso en los labios- Perdóname si eh sido duro contigo

-D-De acuerdo- Contesto con un lindo sonrojo- A que hora salen los niños de la escuela- Cuestiono mientras se sonrojaba mas al ver los ojos azules que tanto le encantaban de su marido

-En 20 minutos- Respondió- Quieres que vayamos por ellos- Pregunto viéndola detenidamente

-S-Si- Le respondió

**En la dimensión de los demonios en soberano estaba molesto debido a las actitudes que su tío tomo, tenia que hacer algo rápido o el seria el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo humano.**

-Te encuentras bien- Pregunto el caballero del castillo su nombre Suigetsu- Tu semblante dice que no

-Madara con sus estupideces- Contesto al fin- Provoco que mi hija menor y el tarado hijo de mi rival conocieran la verdad

-Que mal de ti- Comento con burla hacia el soberano- Y que es lo que harás con todo esto

-Por el momento nada- Respondió- Ademas me impresiono que mi hija menor haya descubierto sus poderes que su hermano mayor

-Suigetsu te eh estado buscando- Exclamo a gritos una muchacha de cabellera roja

-Ahora que deseas Karin-

-Madara me ha informado que debemos secuestrar a alguien-


	18. Secuestro

**-Capitulo 18-**

**Una esperanza en la familia y verdades en el pasado a recordar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las clases habían terminado con varios misterios acerca de sus respectivos padres, ambas chicas ahora amigas se despidieron de manera muy cariñosa mientras que los dos muchachos se retaban con la mirada.

Ambos chicos rubios caminaban por la calle para su casa, callados pero con un silencio nada incomodo, cuando entraron a la calle en donde quedaba su casa, Ayato sintió que una persona los seguía y que su hermana estaba un poco temerosa.

-Me acabo de acordar que debo ir a comprar un jugo- Menciono Naeli- Tu ve a la casa yo al rato te alcanzo- Dijo para caminar a la tienda y este como buen hermano la obedeció pero sintió algo extraño, cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, el grito de su hermana se escucho perfectamente, de la casa salio su padre al igual que su madre preguntando que había pasado, corrieron a la dirección hacia la tienda pero no había nadie todo solo.

-Porque tu hermana grito- Cuestiono Naruto muy nervioso

-No lose, pero dijo que iba a la tienda por un jugo, cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta se escucho el grito y es cuando ustedes aparecieron y corrimos- Respondió preocupado Ayato

-Debemos ir a la policía para reportar el secuestro de nuestra hija- Propuso Hinata para controlar su llanto- Quien crees que haya sido- Cuestiono aferrándose al brazo de su esposo

-No lose- Dijo Naruto- Pero avisare a nuestros amigos para que estén enterados, tu ve con Ayato a la policía y da el reporte- Ordeno

Naeli estaba en una habitación oscura, con los ojos tapados por una manta al igual que su boca, encadenada a la tarima de la cama sujetando con fuerza su pierna izquierda, solo se acordó que cuando iba entrando a la tienda una chica de cabellera roja la ataco sin razón. Escucho varias voces acercándose se puso nerviosa pero en una voz la pudo reconocer, era de ese hombre en la cual la había atacado junto con su amigo.

-Sasuke tienes que elegir- Ordeno Madara- No puedo tolerar tu falta de interés en esto-

-Me importa un comino lo que a ti o este maldito infierno le suceda- Exclamo molesto- Solamente me interesa dos cosas, la primera son mis hijos y la segunda a mi mujer- Una carcajada se escucho fuertemente que estremeció a Naeli

-¿Tu mujer?- Cuestiono de manera burlona- Tu mujer tiene dos hijos con el maldito sabio de las criaturas, esta felizmente casada con el, te recuerdo que tu fuiste que tomo la decisión de dejarla libre a lo contrario ella estuviera aquí contigo-

-Pero ella también tuvo una familia conmigo, se que ella no recuerda por el maldito sello que le coloque, pero te informo que si no fuera por ti esto nada estuviese pasando, yo estaría en la tierra contento con Hinata a la única mujer que amo-

-''¿Hinata''?- Pensó Naeli

-Pero recuerda que ella no te ama y nunca te amo, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto-

-¿''Naruto''?- Pensó nuevamente Naeli

-Recuerdas lo que Karin dijo, que quería que secuestraran a alguien verdad-

-Que tiene que ver eso a lo que estamos platicando-

-Porque tengo en el castillo encarcelada a la hija de aquellos dos- Sasuke abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa- Ademas Mildreth y Ayato ya saben la verdad, que son medios hermanos-

-Eres un maldito Madara como se te ocurre-

-Soy Madara que querías que hiciera-

-''Quiero volver con papa y mama''- Empezó a llorar aun trayendo la venda en sus ojos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la luz ilumino el cuarto, el azabache quien tuvo una discusión con el ex rey veía a la muchacha quien estaba temblando del miedo, se arrodillo y le quito las vendas dejando ver los ojos perlas.

-¿Tu eres Uzumaki Naeli verdad?-

La chica no podía hablar del miedo al ver al señor parecido a su amigo Sebastian, este le empezó a quitar las cadenas de su cuerpo y la cinta de su boca.

-S-Si- Apenas pudo pronunciar del miedo que tenia- Q-Quiero volver con mi papa y mama por favor- Menciono en llantos

-Estarás con Naruto y Hinata lo mas pronto posible pero las dimensiones han sido encerradas por el momento al parecer alguien ya ha alertado tu desaparición-

-¿Quien?

-Tu padre te esta buscando para hacer tal cosa esta demasiado preocupado por ti-

-No entiendo todo esto-

-Deja te explico detalladamente, hace tiempo tu madre salvo a tu padre de una terrible muerte, al resultado fue que ella diera su vida por el, mi tío es Madara el señor ese malvado, salvo a tu madre de un infierno, pero para ser sinceros ella iba a ir al cielo pero el la trajo al infierno, Tsunade la salvo al igual que a mi, pero pasaron sucesos, tu padre es el sabio de las criaturas un ser bastante poderoso y tu madre la sabia de la luna, pero un incidente deje sin conocimiento a tu madre así que ella no puede recordar nada por el momento-

-Pero porque el me tiene aquí-

-El plan de Madara era utilizar el cuerpo de tu madre para que renaciera la novia de el, pero sus planes se han fallado, de echo aun no sabe cual cuerpo utilizar, por eso mantengo alejado de Mildreth, como ambas tienes el poder de la luna no sabe cual elegir-

-¿Novia?-

-Eso después comprenderás pero lo importante es llevarte lejos del infierno, si te quedas por un periodo tiempo aquí tus poderes y tu salud empeoraran-

-Que quieres decir con eso-

-Tu eres un ser de la luz, y esta oscuridad te puede afectar por sus emociones negativas, ademas seria viceversa para los demonios estar en el cielo en donde perteneces-

-Creo entender eso explica cuando me enfrente al Señor Oscuro-

-Hablas de Madara que paso-

-Cuando estaba apunto de atacar a Sebastian lo protegi pero un rayo solar salio de mi mano o no se como explicarlo-

-¿Intento atacar a Sebastian?-

-Si, ademas nos enterró una espada a los dos, fue doloroso pero creo tener una curación increíble-

.

.

.


	19. Capitulo Final

**Sinceridad ante el ****corazón**

**-Capitulo 19-**

Lamento por no actualizar tan pronto, tengo varios fanfic sin terminar así que tengo que terminarlos ademas la inspiración que no me llega en este fic *~* Ademas pronto sera la final de este fanfic y comenzare otro.

**Capitulo Final**

**Peleando con Madara**

Sasuke le daba muchos ánimos a Naeli quien estaba llorando, ella quería irse lo mas lejos y estar con su familia, ademas Naruto hablaba con todos los sabios para ir al infierno y matar a todos los demonios por llevarse a su hija que poco después se entero que una chica de su mismo apellido se la había llevado. Y por ultimo Hinata estaba enferma no se sentía tan bien.

-Mama te encuentras bien- Pregunto con preocupación Ayato

-No- Dijo cortante y cerro sus ojos para descansar mas, Ayato estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama viendo a su madre

En el cuartel de los sabios, Naruto estallaba de la rabia, su mente pasaba el momento cuando su esposa fue secuestrada ademas ese chico tal vez hijo de su rival Sasuke. Sus compañeros se quedaron con Naruto para que este no se sintiera solo, al perder a su hija por demonios del infierno.

Mientras tanto Mildreth y Sebastian estaba en su casa no habían señales de que su padre estuviese por ahí.

Ya han pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde que Naeli desapareció, Shikamaru le recomendó a Naruto que se tranquilizara y que pensara un plan antes de invadir ese mundo. En ese tiempo que transcurrió, Sebastian también desapareció alarmando a Sasuke, Mildreth le habia platicado a su padre acerca de todo y que necesitaba ser entrenada por el mismo, para ser mas fuerte para la familia. Hinata entro al hospital.

-No puedo creer que todo esto este ocurriendo- Menciono Ayato

Naruto no soportaba, se fue del cielo y la tierra para ir al infierno para recuperar a su amada hija. Al llegar sus poderes se limitaron. Llevo al castillo con furia destrozando cada cosa que se ponía en su camino.

-Naruto-

-Teme-

-Se que has venido por tu hija-

-Tu maldito-

-Madara solamente ha echo esto para ponernos en contra-

-Desde antes estábamos así-

-Si pero yo no eh echo nada malo-

-Desde hace mas de diez años tu secuestraste a mi esposa-

-Sabes a la perfección que yo soy el amor de su vida-

-Por supuesto que no, si ella no hubiera perdido la vida por mi ella jamas te hubiera conocido-

-Entonces porque ella me otorgo hijos-

-¿Hijos?-

-Sebastian y Mildreth son hijos de ella y míos-

-¿De que están hablando?-

-Madara- Mencionaron los dos

-Naruto un placer en verte-

-Guárdate el placer ¿Donde esta mi hija?-

-Pues no se la había puesto en una habitación pero ya no esta-

-La puse en otro lugar mas seguro se esta debilitando-

Naruto ataco a Madara provocando un fuerte dolor. Sasuke al igual que su rival también lo ataco.

-Chicos- Menciono Hinata llegando, lucia totalmente pálida- S-Sasuke-

-Hinata- La miro con ternura provocando celos en Naruto

-Estaba en el hospital y todo volvió a mi-

De pronto Madara la agarro del cuello, pero Sasuke lo tumbo fácilmente. Naruto agarro a Hinata y se fue para buscar a su hija en todo el castillo. La encontró en una recamara dormida pero lucia peor que su esposa, la agarro en sus brazos, cuando llego Madara estaba en el piso, Sasuke lo miraba y le enterró algo similar a una espada. ¿Todo ya ha terminado?

-Naeli hija- Susurro Naruto al tenerla en sus brazos

-P-Papa- Respondió con una sonrisa

**Dos años después**

-A tomarse la foto familiar- Menciono emocionado Naruto, todos sus amigos sabios junto con sus maestros se encontraban parados a tomarse la foto junto con sus hijos y los hijos de su esposa con otro tipo

**Fin**

La historia ha llegado a su final gracias por leer :'3


End file.
